Love For Kai
by Ojou Yankumi Philharmonic
Summary: "bukannya aku tidak mau Kai, kau tau sendirikan! Band mu itu sangat terkenal bila aku menikah dengan mu apa yang akan dilakukan fans mu terhadap band mu atau pun kau? Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kalian!" Pairing:ReiXRuk,UruXAoi,KaixFutabaOC
1. Why?

**"bukannya aku tidak mau Kai, kau tau sendirikan! Band mu itu sangat terkenal bila aku menikah dengan mu apa yang akan dilakukan fans mu terhadap band mu atau pun kau? Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kalian!"**

* * *

><p><strong> Love For Kai<strong>

**Warning : ga sempurna, OOC, OOT, sedikit ada Yaoinya, TYPO, dan abal syekaliii**

**Pairing : Reita X Ruki, Aoi x Uruha, Kai X Futaba (OC)**

**Author : Ojou Yankumi ^^v maaf saya pake dulu **

**Rate : saya ga tau =="a mungkin sedikit plus plus**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Futaba saya pinjem di komik Kokora Scramble punya Kana Nanajima *maaf saya pinjem dulu ya* **

**Yang ga suka silahkan pulang ke kampungnya, ga punya ongkos?**

**Sini saya bayarin pake daun *author di bakar masa***

**Silahkan semoga tidak membuat anda sekalian illfilll atau apa saya tidak bertanggung jawab *di bekem sandal* **

* * *

><p>Terlihat sesosok wanita berambut pink tua yang panjangnya seperut berponi dia memakai penghangat telinga dan juga mantel bulu berwarna putih celana jeans putih dan boots putih taklupa sarung tangan yang berwarna putih juga di tutupi oleh benda berwarna putih.<p>

Terlihat Kai yang sedang berdiri di depannya dia memakai mantel bulu berwarna hitam berhoodie bulu rubah sangat pas untuk dirinya, dia sedikit kecewa dengan ucapan sang perempuan yang ada di depannya, tidak begitu jauh dari Kai perempuan yang ada di depannya pun menampakkan wajah yang sama mereka saling berhadapan di pinggir jalan yang sedikit ramai dan salju yang turun menghampiri mereka.

"Futaba tapi aku mencintai mu!"

Mata Kai berbinar seperti ingin menangis dia menggenggam tangan hangat sangan perempuan yang bernama futaba itu dengan kedua tangannya yang lebih besar.

"aku juga mencintaimu Kai, tapi aku tidak bisa. . .a~aku. . . . .aku tidak bisa menikah dengan mu maafkan aku"

Futaba menangis lalu melepaskan tangannya dari Kai dia berlari menjauhi Kai yang masih mematung perlahan airmatanya keluar membasahi pipinya yang memerah karena kedinginan, dia menggenggam erat sebuat kotak berwarna merah dengan tangan kanannya, dia terlihat menahan sesuatu keluar dari dirinya Kai langsung bergegas masuk kedalam Mobilnya yang hangat dan meninju stir mobil miliknya.

.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Futaba berjalan kearah apartementnya dia memeluk dirinya sambil melamun, dia membayangkan ekspresi muka Kai tadi dengan wajahnya yang sembab karena menangis di sepanjang jalan, sesekali dia menitikan air mata dan lalu mengelapnya dengan tangannya, tibalah dia di apartementnya yang besar dan berjalan kearah pintu masuk.

Telihat sesuatu di depan pintu apartementnya, Futaba melihatnya lalu membawa kotak besar itu masuk kedalam.

"ini apa?"

Ucap Futaba di dalam kamarnya sambil meneliti bingkisan itu.

"tidak ada nama pengirimnya"

Ucap Futaba pelan dan membukannya perlahan SRAK SRAK SRAK dia membuka bungkus kado berwarna merah itu dam mulai terlihat kardus yang menghalangi, Futaba membukanya perlahan dan melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya menutup mulut agar teriakannya tidak keluar.

Futaba melihat Foto Kai yang sudah di lumuri dengan darah juga tulisan _**"KAI! DIEEE!"**_ tulisan itulah yang tertera di sana Futaba menangis kembali melihat foto orang yang sangat dia cintai sangat mengenaskan.

Lalu Futaba melihat sesuatu, amplop putih yang ada di bawah foto-foto itu, dia membuka perlahan dan melihat secarik kertas berisikan tulisan bertinta merah.

**_Jika kau mencintai Kai sebaiknya kau menjauhinya, jika tidak Kai akan aku bunuh!_**

Futaba langsung meremas surat itu, Futaba menggigil ketakutan dia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada Kai, Kai yang sangat dia cintai, Kai yang sangat dia sayangi, Kai yang selalu berada di sampingnya, dia takut kehilangan Kai untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

"Kai! Hoooi Kaiii!"

Terdengar panggilan untuk Kai dari Uruha yang berada tidak jauh di belakangnya, Uruha yang sejak tadi heran dengan tingkah sang drummer lalu menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya perlahan.

"Kai ada apa dengan mu? Apa ini soal Futaba lagi?"

Ucap Uruha lembut sambil merangkul temannya itu dan duduk di sampingnnya, Kai yang menyadari keberadaan Uruha mengangguk lalu merunduk sambil memainkan kotak perhiasan yang tadi Futaba tolak, Uruha sekilas melihat kotak itu dan sedikit kaget.

"eeh? KAU MELAMARNYAA?"

Tanya Uruha sambil berteriak membuat teman-teman yang lainnya menghampi dia dan Kai.

"eeh? Siapa yang melamar?"

Tanya Ruki dengan wajah kagetnya.

"eeh? Uruha? Uru mau lamar orang lain?"

Tanya Aoi dengan wajah setengah mati.

"aaihh apa nih? Ada apa?"

Tanya Reita sambil menggaruk hidungnya yang tertutup itu.

"ini loh Si Kai ngelamar si Futaba"

Ucap uruha dengan bibir keritingnya yang manis membuat semua orang kaget melihatnya Termasuk Kai yang sedang di bicarakan.

"loh Uruha kok tau aku ngelamar Futaba?"

Tanya Kai heran kepada Uruha yang memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya

"tentu saja aku tau, akukan malaikat cinta"

Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung merinding disko dengan ucapan Uruha yang mengganggu pendengaran itu, Kai lalu merunduk kembali.

"hooo syukurlah aku kira Uru mau ngelamar siaaaappppaaaaa gitu"

Ucap Aoi sedikit genit sambil melihat Uruha yang sedang manyun.

"lu mau gua lamar?"

Tanya Uruha kepada Aoi yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"hmm. . . .ga usah deh"

Jawab Aoi dengan wajah berpikirnya yang aneh itu, Uruha mengangkat alisnya pertanda dia menginginkan jawaban yang lain.

"ga usah kau lamar aku honey aku yang akan melamar mu oke!"

Tambah Aoi dengan senyum mirip guru Guy di film Naruto Uruha yang di maksud hanya sweatdrop, Ruki dan Reita saling memandang dan menggelengkan kepala mereka pelan, sedangkan Kai dia asik dengan lamunannya.

"naah lantas kenapa? Kau di tolak?"

Tanya Reita tanpa Rem membuat yang lain menatap Kai yang masih merunduk itu, perlahan Kai mengangguk dan semua temannya berkaget-kaget ria.

"haaa? Mana mungkin Kai! Astaga yang aku tau Futaba itu jatuh cinta sama elu!"

Kata Uruha hebat dia kaget karena selama ini Futaba sering cerita kepadanya mengenai Kai.

"iya ah masa si Futaba sekseh itu nolak elu"

BRAAK Aoi mendapatkan tinjuan sayang di perutnya dari Uruha yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh andalannya.

"iya loh, Futaba pernah bilang dia suka sama Kai ke aku!"

Tambah Ruki dengan wajah polos plus plus mukannya.

"aku juga tau, mungkin ada sesuatu, kalian nyadar ga si Futaba akhir-akhir ini ngejauhin kita!"

Reita mengingatkan, benar dengan perkataan Reita biasanya Futaba selalu bersama mereka, selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka, semenjak 3 hari belakangan ini di menjauhi mereka tanpa sebab dan itu terlihat sangat janggal.

"bener! Kenapa ya!"

Uruha berpikir Aoi dan Ruki pun ikut berpikir sedangkan Kaimasih penasaran dengan perkataan Reita dan diapun ikut berpikir.

BRAAK

Terdengar suara pintu yang di buka, dan terlihat manager mereka yang datang dengan kertas yang penuh.

"aaaiiih sedang apa kalian dengan muka seperti itu"

Ucap manager mereka dengan sambil melihat aneh mereka.

"oh tidak, ada apa manager?"

Tanya Uruha to the point.

"tidak aku cuman mau ngasih tau aja nanti kalian konser gabungan di Osaka, oh iya ada beberapa perubahan, pasangan duet kalian di lagu Silly God Disco di ganti"

Ucapnya semua personil Gazette mengerumuni sang manager di meja bar yang besar.

"eh? Sama siapa?"

Tanya Ruki dengan wajahnya yang chibi.

"aah kalian juga pasti sudah kenal"

Jawab sang manager manis menahan tangannya yang ingin mengelus pipi Ruki yang imut itu karena mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari Rieta.

"siapa? Kenal? Aku ga tau. . . ."

Ruki menggaruk kepalanya yang pirang itu karena tidak gatal sama sekali (?)

"siapa lagi selain Futaba-Chan!"

Ucap sang manager sambil mengeluarkan berkas Futaba, Kai yang sedang memperhatikan langsung kaget, dia merasakan bunga-bunga bertaburan di hatinya. Begitu juga dengan teman-temannya yang lain, mereka merasa bahwa kesempatan Kai belum berakhir sampai sini.

"ah iya aku minta tolong kepada kalian, Besok bisakah kalian menemui Futaba? Aku perlu meminta persetujuan dari managernya!"

Ucap sang manager sambil memberikan berkas yang harus di isi.

"hmm dia besok ada pekerjaan kalau ga salah dia di jadikan model di suatu instansi yang namanya beast"

Tambah sang menager lalu dia pergi meninggalkan anak-anak nakal itu (?)

"Kai ini kesempatan mu, siapa tau kita bisa tau apa yang terjadi dengan Futaba"

Ucap Uruha dengan semangat, Kai menyugihkan senyuman kepada semua temannya dan merekapun serasa mendapatkan energy mistis dari suatu tempat, tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang menguping dari balik semak-semak (?)

KE ESOKAN HARINYA JAM 9 PAGI TEPATNYA DI **"Beast Agency"**

Semua personil The Gazette masuk kedalam ruangan yang sangat besar itu terlihat ramai dengan pengunjung juga fans dari Futaba yang meminta foto atau tanda-tangan darinya

"waah ramai juga ya"

Ucap Aoi yang berada di sebelah Uruha

"benar ckckckckck"

Jawab Uruha yang mendengar perkataan orang yang dia sukai.

"tempatnya masih jauh?"

Tanya Ruki dengan wajah yang ditutupi masker juga kacamata hitam

"itu di depan sana"

Jawab Uruha yang berjalan di belakanganya, Uruha menunjuk sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih, Kai yang melihat pintu itu memegang dadanya yang terasa mau pecah karena gugup.

CKLEK

Uruha membuka pintu itu perlahan dan melihat semua orang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, ada yang sedang membersihakan, ada yang sedang memasang, dan juga ada Futaba yang sedang di potret menggunakan dress lollita berwarna putih dan juga menampakkan kakinya yang panjang dan terlihat beberapa tattoo bunga mawar di betisnya yang jenjang itu, dia memakai baju yang menggunakan banyak renda dan juga alat lain seperti boneka kelinci putih dan topi pesulap berwarna putih tidak lupa dengan hiasan renda dan bunga mawar berwarna pink.

Wajah futaba sangan cantik sekali bagaikan Barbie, wajahnya yang sempurna tidak terlalu manis ataupun cantik pas sekali dan enak untuk di pandang, Kai yang melihat orang yang sangat di cintainya sangat cantik hanya menganga tidak karuan, begitu juga dengan Uruha, Aoi, Ruki dan Reita mereka merasa atmosfer yang ada di sekitar Futaba sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"aaaaah kalian datang juga!"

Terlihat seorang laki-laki berjenggot tipis dan menggunakan kaca mata bulat menghampiri the Gazette, semua personil heran dengan perkataannya itu.

"ayo cepat bergegas ganti baju!"

Ucap sang laki-laki paruh baya itu kepada mereka, dengan seketika Gazette kaget.

"eeh? Maksud anda apa?"

Tanya Aoi kepada sang laki-laki itu.

"eh? Emang manager kalian tidak bilang ya?"

Tanya sang laki-laki kepada mereka berlima, dengan bersamaan mereka menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"hoo. . perkenalkan namaku Zero, kami menyewa kalian untuk pemotretan baju pengantin buatan kami"

Ucap Zero dengan mantap membuat semua personil Gazette hampir pingsan (?)

"dasar manager ini kebiasaan"

Ucap Reita sambil menolong sang kekasih Ruki berdiri karena tadi sempat lemas dan terduduk di bawah, Futaba yang mendengar suara Reita yang dia kenal.

'Ka~kai juga'

Batin Futaba kaget melihat Kai yang sedang berdiri di samping Uruha.

JEPRET JEPRET JEPRET

Yah semua personil Gazette menggunakan baju pengantin yang rata-rata sama hanya beberapa yang berbeda.

Aoi dan Reita menggunakan Kemeja dalam putih dan luar Hitam dan celana Hitam bedannya hanya di bagian Reita yang menggunakan Noseband dan Aoi yang menggunakan Topi pesulap berwarna hitam polos dan jangan lupa dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam juga yang dipasang di leher

Uruha dan Kai memakai kemeja putih dan celana putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam, uruha memakai sebuah kacamata sebelah yang membuat dia terlihat layaknya seorang bangsawan sedangkan Kai dia membawa tongkat berwarna putih susu seperti bajunya.

Sedangkan Ruki memakai Kemeja yang warnanya gabungan dari mereka, dominan dengan warna Putih tapi lipatan di pergelangan tangan berwarna hitam, Ruki menggunakan topi dan tongkat gabungan dari Kai dan Aoi.

Mereka tampak sangat keren dengan karangan bunga yang mereka bawa, sangat romantis itulah yang dipikan Futaba yang sudah selesai berganti pakaian terlihat dia manggunakan wedding dress berwarna putih, kain di bagian pundak hanya sekitar satu jari telunjuk, telihat hiasan renda-renda di bagian dada, dan juga bagain yang dirampingkan di perut lalu mengembang di bagian pinggang, panjangnya menutupi kaki sang model, Futaba menggunakan rangkaian bunga putih yang melingkar di kepalanya yang berambut putih entah sejak kapan futaba mencat rambutnya dengan warna putih agak bening itu, lehernya di hiasai kalung berliontin bunga yang sedikir agak besar, pergelangan tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan trasparan keputihan dan membawa rangkaian bunga yang putih juga dan kain transparant yang menjulang di belakang kepalanya.

Wajahnya yang cantik alami hanya di olesi blash-on soft pink agar terlihat bentuk mukanya yang cantik itu, lipglos yang tidak terlalu terang tapi memperlihatkan warna alami bibir sang model dengan pas, shadow soft pink dan bulu mata yang hanya di beri mascara, futaba tidak perlu menggunakan bulu mata palsu karena bulu matanya sudah indah dan juga tebal.

"BAIK! Sekarang Futaba ayo kau juga ikut"

Ucap Zero sambil menarik tubuh Futaba yang sedang duduk, Semua personil The Gazette tidak bisa melihat Futaba yang dihalangi oleh si Zero itu, padahal futaba duduk di sana sejak tadi tapi mereka tidak bisa melihatnya.

'futaba'

Batin Kai yang ingin sekali melihat wajah sang gadis pujaan.

Perlahan Futaba berdiri dan Zero menyingkir dari hadapan Futaba terlihat sosok wanita Cantik anggun dan *apa ya author bingung juga yang pasti perfect*

"astagaaaa!"

Ucap Uruha sambil menggigit jarinya yang putih.

"cantik sekaliiii"

Ucap Ruki dengan matanya yang terbuka besar

"oh my god"

Reita memencet hidungnya *nambah pesek dong PLAAK author di bunuh FG Rei*

"itu futaba? Astagaaa!"

Aoi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sedangkan Kai membatu dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kagum + lemas + kaget.

'futabaaaaa'

Batin Kai yang melihat Futaba berdiri dengan anggunnya dan berjalan kearah mereka sambil di bantu beberapa perias.

"oke kita mulai!"

Semua kembali kealamnya Futaba tersenyum malu kepada ke 5 temannya itu lalu berdiri di depan mereka dan menghadap kamera yang sudah stand by.

"OOOIIII! MULAI OOOIII"

Ucap Zero prostes kepada semua personil Gazet yang sejak tadi memandangi Futaba, lalu merekapun beraksi kemebali dengan sedikit perbedaan posisi, sekarang Futaba duduk di depan Ruki yang di sebelak kirinya ada Kai dan Uruha lalu sebelah kanannya Reita dan Aoi, mereka sedang melakukan foto keluarga kali ya? *PLAAK

"haaa sudah sekarang ayo seorang-seorang foto sama Futaba di LUAAARRR!"

Ucap Zaro sang ketua dengan semangat lalu semuapun pergi ke tempat yang sudah di perintahakan, Futaba sedikit kesulitan berjalan dengan gaunnya yang merepotkan itu, Gazet yang melihat hal itu dengan rasa ikhlas membantu Futaba berjalan dengan cara mengangkat sedikit gaun besar itu dari semua penjuru arah.

"terimakasih"

Futaba tersenyum membuat Gazet bersemangat kembali.

"sama-sama" XDD

Merekapun melewati rintangan dari tanggalah, polisi tidur lah (?) dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

DI KEBUN alias studio yang tidak jauh dari tempat tadi.

Padahal sekarang musim dingin tapi entah mengapa didalam kebun itu terasa hangat, ternyata itu kebun buatan yang sangat mirip dengan aslinya dan juga sangat luas.

"okee pertama RUKII!"

Kata Zero semangat sambil menunjuk kearah Ruki futaba sudah standby di depan kamera karena ada beberapa foto yang harus Futaba sendiri di dalamnya, Ruki berjalan kearah Futaba merekapun saling berhadapan.

"astagaa! Futaba-chan nambah tinggi aja ya!"

Ucap Ruki sambil melihat keatas alias ke muka Futaba yang lebih tinggi darinya, Futaba tertawa baru kali ini Futaba tertawa di hari ini, semenjak bangun tidur futaba diam membungkam mulut.

"ah tidak kok Ruki, ayo kita mulai"

Ucap Futaba langsung berpose tapi Zero tidak memotret mereka dia berpikir pose yang pas untuk Ruki yang terlihat kecil bila ada di samping Futaba, dan akhirnya Zero memilih agar Ruki tidur di pangkuat Futaba yang duduk di tanah di bawah pohon rindang dengan buku yang di simpan di dadanya Ruki.

JEPRET

Foto itu sekali jadi dan terlihat sangat bagus ekspresi mereka sesuai Futaba seperti masuk kedalam foto itu dia tersenyum sambil merunduk di wajah Ruki, wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia pada saat Ruki seperti terlihat menarik wajah Futaba mendekat kearahnya.

"BAGUS BAGUS hebat! Aku suka dengan foto ini! Hahahahaha"

Ucap Zero bangga dengan hasilnya, Ruki dan Futaba tersenyum bersamaan, lalu sekarang giliran Uruha, Uruha mendekat kearah Futaba yang sudah tersenyum kearahnya.

"ayo kita guncangkat agency ini ahahaha"

Ungkap Uruha kepada Futaba dan membuatnya tertawa kecil dan suranya terdengar sangat lucu dan juga manis.

"OKE! Hmm. . ."

Sang Zero akhirnya menemukan gaya yang pas dengan mereka, Uruha merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium punggung tangan Futaba dan Futaba sendiri hanya merunduk menampakkan wajah malu alaminya.

JEPRET

"PAS PAS URUHAAA kau pas menjadi seorang bangsawan"

Ucap Zero dengan memberikan jempol andalannya kepada Uruha, Uruha hanya menyeringai dengan kehebatanya itu (?)

"Sekarang AOI"

Teriak Zero, Aoi tersadar karena sejak tadi dia melamun.

"eeh? Aku?"

Tanyanya sambil menujuk hidungnya.

"bukan hidungmu tapi dirimu!"

Jawab Zero kesal kepada Aoi, den cepat Aoi berlari kearah Futaba.

"waah kau cantik ya Futaba-Chan!"

Ucap Aoi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Futaba tertunduk Malu sedangkan Uruha yang berada tidak jauh memegang gunting rumput dan di perlihatkan kepada Aoi, Aoi pun langsung bergidik dan menghentikan tingkahnya.

"aku bingung"

Zero menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, Aoi yang melihat langsung menarik Futaba dan langsung beraksi.

"bagaimana kalau begini"

Ucap Aoi sambil memeluk Futaba dari belakang, semua orang mengangguk setuju karena pas, entah kepintaran Aoi atau karena keinginannya yang terpendam? Dia memeluk Futaba dan melingkarkan tangannya di perut Futaba yang ramping.

"wah bagus bagus cepat ambil fotonya"

JEPRET

Terlihat foto Aoi yang memeluk Futaba dari belakang dan terlihat Aoi yang mau mencium leher Futaba yang putih, Futaba sendiri mengangkat sedikit lehernya dan melihat kearah Aoi yang berpose seperti itu.

Aoi yang sudah selesai kembali ketempatnya

"hai uruuu~"

Aoi melambaikan tangannya kepada Uruha yang sudah menampakkan aura membunuh darinya.

"hmm Aoi sayang ayo ikut aku"

Uruha menahan amarahnya dan menarik Aoi menjauh dari keramaian itu entah mengapa, Aoipun mengangguk dan pergi dengan wajahn bahagia.

"dasar, si Aoi itu balik-balik pasti babakbelur"

Ucap Ruki kepada Reita dan Kai yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"REITAAA~"

Ucap Zero menyuruh Reita segera menghadap Futaba, Reita berjalan dengan santiannya.

"hei? Apa kabar?"

Tanya Reita kepada Futaba dengan Coolnya.

"baik"

Jawab Futaba singkat, lalu merekapun segera berpose, pose mereka yaitu Reita menutup mata Futaba dari belakang dan Futaba tersnyum dan sambil menarik sebelah tangan Reita yang yang menutup mtanya mereka tertawa bersamaan terlihat kesan yang sangat bahagia dari mereka.

JEPRET

"selesai tinggal KAIIII!"

Zero berteriak dan Reita tersenyum kearah Futaba dan berjalan menuju Ruki yang sudah manyun dari tadi.

"hei hei kenapa dengan mu?"

Tanya Reita kepada Ruki yang cemberut.

"tidak"

Jawab Ruki singkat Reita tertawa lalu memeluk Ruki dari belakang.

"kau cemburu ya?"

Tanya Reita kepada Ruki yang masih cemberut

"heeeee! U~untuk apa aku cemburu hah?"

Jawab Ruki dengn wajahnya yang memerah.

"aaih liat mukamu ituu"

Reita mencolek-colek pipi Ruki dan merekapun berdebat mesra.

"KAAAIIIII!"

Teriak Zero kepada Kai yang sejak tadi melamun Ruki dan Reita memalingkan wajahnya kearah Kai yang merunduk dan gemetaran.

PAK

Reita dan Ruki menepuk pundak temannya itu, Kai menoleh kebelakang dan melihat senyuman kedua temannya itu, senyuman ikhlas yang membuat Kai semangat.

"baik!'

Ucap Kai tegas dan pergi menuju Futaba yang sedang merunduk gelisah, Kai melihat Futaba yang gemetaran Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya keheranan karena ini pertama kalinya melihat Futaba ketakutan seperti itu.

'apa dia takut padaku?'

Batin Kai dan menurunkan karangan bungan yang dia bawa, bunga berwarna soft pink dan putih dan dihiasi pita dan jaring terbuat dari kain menampung semua bunga yang banyak itu, Kai berjalan menuju sang pujaan hatinya.

"hei Kai kenapa?"

Tanya Uruha yang tiba-tiba nongol di belakang Reita dan Ruki

"eeh? Ga tau kayaknya ia gugup"

Ucap Ruki tanpa memalngkan pandanganya dari Kai yang berjalan kearah Futaba, setibanya Kai dihadapan Futaba dia mereka saling memandang lalu membuang muka mereka.

TRING

Muncul lampu 5 watt di kepala Zero sang fotographer, dia berseringai kepada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>ojou : astagaaaaaaa! apa ini?huaaah DX maafkan saya fic saya abal sekali desuu. . .<br>Reita : aku cool juga ya *berseringai*  
>Uruha : ehehehe aku manis juga ya<br>Ruki : kok aku disini baik hati ya?  
>Aoi : kok aku disini bego ya?<br>Kai : perasaan ku ga enak =_=  
>Futaba : hee? kok aku aneh ya? perasaan pundakku sebahu, warnanya juga merah keunguan *bercermin<br>Ojou : aah sudah terlanjur jadi apa buat, semoga suka desu. . . Chap selanjutnya mungkin sangat serius desu *mencoba* Arigatooo -^^-


	2. Hai Kai!

Hayaaaahhh! ini chap 2 haaa~

kayaknya Ratenya harus di ganti =_=

**Warning : Lime** yaa walapun agak sedikit -_-, **Kekerasan** yaa walaupun agak ga jelas, **Lebay** -_- dan **Abal** naah yang itu dari dulu XD *di tendang ke mars*

Tambahan Chara, saya pinjem Utada Hikaru ya~

Maaf di sini Utada jadi orang jahat T_T

yah silahkan yang mau baca ya baca yang engga ya ga usah. .

* * *

><p><strong>Beast Agency<strong>

"Hooi kalian cepat berpose"

Kai dan Futaba langsung berpose alakadarnya, mereka berdiri dengan jarak yang agak jauh, Zero merasakan bahwa mereka saling menyukai, Zeropun menyuruh agar Kai memberikan bunga itu kepada Futaba.

"hei kalian cepat ancang-ancang kamera kalian ini project besar"

Bisik Zero kepada bawahannya yang sejak tadi termenung lalu mereka menyiapkan kamera mereka dan berdiri di segala penjuru arah, ada yang di pohon, di lobang tikus, ngumpet di kolongpun ada =_=

Kai dan futaba yang tidak memperdulikan, mereka hanya diam.

"KAAI cepat lakukan!"

Perintah Zero kepada Kai, lalu Kai memberikan karangan bunga itu kepada Futaba dengan wajahnya yang malu, dia meberikan dengan tangan kanannya dengan jenjang dan sedikit gemetaran, lalu matanya yang di tutup dan kepalanya sedikit agak diangkat seolah-olah dia enggan melihat reaksi apa yang akan di berikan Futaba kepadanya.

Futaba yang melihatnya langsung mencoba mengambil karangan bunga itu dengan tangan yang tidak kalah gemetar, dengan canggung Futaba mengambil rangkaian bunga dari Kai.

Zero yang sudah menduga mereka akan bertingkah seperti itu terlihat senang dengan ekspresi yang sangat alami itu

"te~terimakasih"

Terlontar kata terimakasih dari mulut Futaba yang kecil, membuat semua orang kaget begitu juga dengan Kai dia melongo sesaaat lalu menatap Futaba dengan wajahnya yang elok itu, Futaba kembali memadang Kai 5 detik berlalu merekapun tertawa bersama-sama sepertinya kecanggungan yang menghalangi mereka sudah musnah XDD

Sekitar 3 Jam berlalu Kai dan Futaba masih melakukan pemotretan, entah mengapa tapi Zero mengatakan dia akan membayar lebih untuk hal itu, banyak sekali foto yang di buat Zero ketika Futaba dan Kai berpose, entah mengapa mereka seperti sedang tidak melakukan pemotretan tapi terlihat seperti sedang kencan, terlihat dari Foto Kai yang membantu Futaba berjalan di jembatan danau, Kai yang membenarkan sepatu Futaba, Kai yang tidur ketika Futaba membacakan cerita, Kai yang mencium kening Futaba saat Futaba tertidur kelelahan, mereka yang sedang makan bareng, Futaba yang menyuapi Kai, Kai yang memeluk Futaba dari belakang, posisi mereka yang seperti berciuman padahal kagak :( dan juga ada pose dimana Futaba terjatuh dan Kai kaget dengan kejadian itu, Futaba tidak bisa berjalan lalu Kai mengangkat Futaba dengan Gaya bridal style lalu pemotretan pun di hentikan.

"a~au"

Ucap Futaba saat dia di dudukkan di Sofa dan kakinya di tarik Kai lalu di pijat.

"waah sepertinya kaki mu terkilir"

Ucap Kai, oh iya mereka berada di studio pertama tadi mereka hanya berdua tidak ada orang lain lagi selain merekaberdua, Kai memijat kaki Futaba perlahan.

"a~akh. . .sakit"

Lirih Futaba kepada Kai yang memijat kakin Futaba di pahanya.

"tentu saja sakit tahan ya"

TAK

"AAAh"

Teriakan keras keluar dari mulut Futaba dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dalam sekejap.

"maaf ya! Tapi lihat kaki mu kembali normal"

Ucap Kai sambil menggerakkan kaki Futaba yang sudah sembuh, Futaba hanya merunduk entah mengapa.

"Futaba kau kenapa?"

Tanya Kai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Futaba yang merunduk, Futaba mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihat wajahnya yang dibasahi airmata, Futaba menggigit bibir bawahnya agar suara tangisannya tidak meledak, Kai yang melihat hanya mampu menutup mulutnya karena kaget melihat sosok cantik itu bertambah cantik di hadapannya secara langsung.

BUG BUG entah mengapa Futaba tiba-tiba memukul Kai pelan dengan kedua tangannya sambil menangis dan mengatakan "menyebalkan.. hiks menyebalkan" itulah yang dia katakannya, Kai terdiam sambil menatap lemas kepada Futaba dan membiarkannya memukul kearahnya.

"menyebalkaaan. . haaaaa. . " Futaba berhenti memukul dada Kai yang bidang dan mengelusnya tidak lupa tangisannya yang malah makin menjadi-jadi, Kai memandang kosong Futaba lalu memegang kedua tangan itu, dan menariknya agar Futaba memeluk dirinya.

"ada apa dengan mu? Menangsilah jika kau mau"

Ucap Kai sambil memendam Futaba dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya lebih erat, Futaba yang kaget karena pertama kalinya Kai melakukan hal itu kepadanya memeluk Kai kembali dan menangis sejadi-jadinya sampai-sampai baju Kai basah.

"psst cepat foto nanti masukan internet"

Uruha berbisik kepada Aoi yang sedang membidik di depannya Jpret merekapun mendapatkan Fotonya dengan sempurna.

"hihihihi"

Aoi dan Uruha tertawa bersama-sama walaupun muka Aoi agak sedikit babak belur XD

Masih terdengar senggukan dari Futaba, Kai langsung mendorongnya perlahan dan menatap wajah Futaba yang sembab itu.

"ada apa dengan mu?"

Tanya Kai lembut kepada Futaba, Futaba melirik sebentar lalu memeluk kembali Kai, Kai terdiam dengan tingkahnya Futaba yang tidak pernah dia lakukan.

"aku takut kehilangan mu"

Jelas Futaba membuat Kai melotot dan tersenyum bahagia, tanpa aba-aba Kai mendorong tubuh Futaba dan mencium bibir mungil Sang model tadi dengan perasaaan cinta dan kebahagian (?)

"mmm! Mmmm!"

Futaba mencoba merontah tapi Kai memegangnya erat, lama kelamaan Futaba tersenyum lalu membiarkan Kai menciumnya.

"Aoi Aoi cepat foto foto. . ."

Kata Uruha gemes kepada Aoi yang sejak tadi diam

"ssst ini lagi di remkan uru!"

Aoi ternyata merekam adegan yang sedang Kai dan Futaba lakukan, Uruha yang mendengar perkataan Aoi langsung senang dan mencium pipi Aoi yang sedang asik melihat pemandangan itu.

CHUU~

Uruha mencium dan Aoi langsung kelabakan dia merasa malu lalu tidak sengaja menubruk pintu dan mengagetkan dua sejoli yang sedang memadu kasih tersebut.

BRUUAAK

"hmmph aaah! AOII? URUHAAAA? SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN DI SITU?"

Tanya Kai kaget sambil melepaskan Futaba yang sedang bersander di Sofa itu.

"e~eeh ehehehehe se~sejak tadi. . ehehehehe"

Aoi dan Uruha pun tertawa tidak mutu di depan Kai dan Futaba yang terlihat marah itu dan akhirnya, BRUAK BRUK BRAK KYAAA!

Hmm Aoi jadi sasarn empuk sedangkan Uruha cuman teriak-teriak saja.

"dasar orang tua tidak tau sopan santun!"

Ucap Kai kepada Aoi yang tubuhnya penuh dengan cubitan Kai

"aoi sayang kau tidak apa?"

Uruha mengankat pelan sang kekasih dan menatapnya kasihan, Aoi menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sambil menyentuh wajah Uruha yang berada di atasnya.

"hiks. .Aoi jangan pergi!"

"u~uruhaaaaaaa"

Aoi menutupkan matanya lalu dia tegeletak membuat Uruha histeris

"AOIIIIIIII TIDAAAAAAAAKKK"

Uruha menangis sambil memeluk Aoi, sedangkan Kai dan Futaba sweatdrop berjamaah dan tersenyum sambil bergandengan tangan.

"TCH!"

Terdengar decahan seseorang entah siapa dan dari mana.

"kai kau dengar?"

Tanya Futaba kepada Kai yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"eh? iya dengar tapi ga liat siapa"

Jelas Kai, Futaba hanya ber oh ria dan kembali melihat dorama dadakan yang dibuat Uruha dan Aoi.

* * *

><p>Karena Hari sudah mulai gelap tidak terasa Futaba menghabiskan waktu bersama The Gazette seharian ini, dia merasa kembali kepada dirinya yang selama ini di kekang oleh ketakutannya, Kai mengantar Futaba pulang dengan mobilnya yang mewah.<p>

Di sepanjang jalan Kai dan Futaba bercengkrama dengan hangatnya sesekali mereka meledek satu sama lain tapi di akhiri dengan tawaaan khas mereka, Romantisss sekali di dalam mobil itu.

Sesampainya diapartement,Futaba menyuruh Kai untuk masuk kedalam apartementnya yang lumayan besar, ini kali pertamanya Kai pergi ke apartement Futaba padahal mereka sudah bersama selama 2 tahun lebih, mereka tiba di depan rumah Futaba di kejutkan dengan bingkisan berkado merah itu lagi, keringat dingin langsung keluar dari pori-porinya lalu dengan menjaga mimik mukanya yang gelisah tidak terlihat oleh Kai dia tersenyum manis sambil mengambil bingkisan itu.

"Futaba kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat pucat"

Ungkap Kai sambil memegang tangan Futaba.

"tidak kok aku cuman kecapean saja"

Bantah Futaba dan membuka pintu apartementnya.

Kai memperhatikan tempat yang sederhana itu, Kai tau kalau Futaba adalah orang kaya, bisa saja dia membeli rumah atau Apartement yang lebih besar dari ini, apartement itu terlihat sederhana tidak terlalu banyak barang dan terlihat rapih, tidak ada Ruang tamu, hanya Kamar yang rapih, sedangkan dapur dan kamar mandi ada di sebelah kanan dirinya *kai berdiri di depan pintu masuk*

"eh Kai duduklah"

Futaba mempersilahkan Kai untuk duduk di sofa berwarna Biru lalu dia pergi kedapur dengan sebelah kakinya yang sedikit pincang XDD

Kai duduk dengan manis di sofa itu sambil memperhatikan di sekelilingnya, tatapannya terhenti di suatu bingkisan berbungkus merah itu dia perhatikan terus dan terus.

"Kai!"

Ucap Futaba membuat Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dan melirik Futaba dengan senyumannya kai melihat Futaba yang membawa 2 gelas jus apel kesukaannya

"eeh itu jus apel kah?"

Tanya Kai dengan mulut kucingnya yang manis, Futaba tersenyum lalu dia di peluk kilat oleh Kai dan minuman buatnya di babat habis, Futaba pun tertawa kecil lalu meminum minumannya. Setelah lama mereka bercengkrama dan mengobrol Futaba pergi ke kamar mandi dan berniat ingin mandi laah *PLAAK

Kai menunggu sambil menonton TV

TRRRT TRRRT ponsel Kai berdering terlihat Uruha meneleponnya.

"hallo! Ada apa uruha? Apa Aoi baik-baik saja?"

Tanya Kai sambil memandang Tv yang menampilakan film kungfu panda.

"Aoi? Oh dia baik-baik saja. . eh eh Kai si Futaba lagi ke mana? Kok ga kedengeran"

Tanya Uruha dengan nadanya yang seperti biasa.

"dia lagi mandi emang kenapa?"

Ucap Kai datar tidak mempersalahkan.

"APA? DIA LAGI MANDI? ASTAGAAAA"

Uruha berbicara dengan nada yang kaget membuat Kai menjauhkan ponselnya.

"adduh uru emang kenapa sih?"

Tanya Kai nyantai kepada Uruha yang sempat SHOCK!

"ka~kalian ma~mau me~melakukan iituu?"

Tanya Uruha hati-hati

"melakukan itu? Itu apaan? Ah uru ngomongnya aneh-aneh aja"

Kai tersenyum mendengar suara temannya yang sedang berhisteris itu.

"itu loh kai ituuuu!"

Uruha semakin gereget kepada Kai

"itu apa sih? Yang jelas dong"

Pinta Kai lemas sambil meminum minumannya yang masih tersisa.

"itu ya hubungan suami istri"

BRUUUUAAH Kai menyemburkan semua minumannya karena kaget dengan perkataan Uruha yang aneh itu, Kai menyimpan gelasnya dengan tangan yang gemetar.

"u~uruuuuu! Apa ti~tidak mungkin!"

Ucap Kai menyangkal semua hal itu.

"eeeh lu mah, kalian saling jatuh cintakan?"

Tanya Uruha dengan nada meyakinkan

"iya laluuu?"

Tanya Kai kembali dengan wajah yang gelisah.

"naaah hal itu pasti dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai hihihihi"

Uruha terkiki di ponselnya, karena merasa tidak kuat dengan perkataan Uruha Kai langsung menutup percakapannya.

"astagaaaaa! Apa maksudnya si uruha itu!"

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya cepat TRRT TRRRT dan sekarang sms dari Uruha yang isinya

* * *

><p><em><strong>Asiiiik! kalau kalian menikah lalu punya anak biar aku yang jaga anak kalian ya! ahahaha ^o^<strong>_

_**Lamarlah dia sekali lagi, dia pasti akan menerima mu!**_

_**Ayo semangat XD**_

* * *

><p>Itulah yang tertera di ponselnya, Kai begidik langsung merogoh sakunya dan membuka kotak merah itu, terlihat cincin berwarna putih dengan berlian kecil di tengahnya dan terlihat di dalam cincin itu Kai X Futaba ukiran nama di cincin itu terlihat menenangkan Hati, Kai pun tersenyum lalu bertekad akan melamar Futaba sekali lagi.<p>

CKLEK

Futaba keluar dari kamar mandi dan pergi menuju kamarnya, Kai yang sedang duduk melihat kearah suara langkah kaki menuju kearahnya, dan terlihat sosok Futaba yang memakai kaos kebesaran sepanjang lutut dan celananya yang sepaha tidak terlihat sama sekali. Rambutnya yang panjang di balut handuk, wajah Futaba terlihat sangan fresh membuat Kai melotot dan memikirkan Hal yang tadi Uruha katakan padanya.

"Kai apa kau mau mandi juga?"

Tanya Futaba kepada Kai yang sudah mulai sadar.

"ah tidak. . . hmm. . . .Futaba boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Tanya Kai sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju Futaba yang masih berdiri di depan Sofa.

"iya boleh silahkan"

Futaba mempersilahkan Kai mengutarakan maksudnya, lalu Kai meraih tangan kiri Futaba dan mengankatnya perlahan Futaba sudah tau maksudnya dan dia tersenyum ramah.

"ini untuk yang ke dua kalinya, Kurahashi Futaba. . . .maukah kau menikahi ku?"

Ungkap Kai sambil menatap Futaba lembut, Futaba sudah tidak tahan karena di sudah menahan diri untuk tidak mengungkapkan rasa yang sama kepada Kai. Futaba mengangguk sambil menahan tangisnya.

"aku akan menikah dengan mu"

Jawab Futaba dengan air matanya yang mengalir tidak bisa tertahan, Kai tersenyum lalu memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manis sebelah kiri Futaba. Mereka saling menatap dan tertawa bersama-sama.

"ahahaha ayo kita rayakan dengan omlet plus mayonnaise"

Kata Futaba sambil menarik tangan Kai dan jalan bergegas tapi kakinya tidak merestui dia pun terjatuh sambil menarik Kai, alhasil tubuh Kai menimpa tubuh Futaba yang lebih kecil darinya, mereka saling menatap, Jantung Kai berdetak keras dia merasa lupa segalanya, dia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya, Futaba yang berada di bawahnya terdiam sambil menatap Kai dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Lama kelamaan merekapun ber~ ber *aduuuh author kagak Rela Kai kissu sama orang lain PLAAAK* yaa mereka Kissu di bawah lantai yang di selimuti karpet berwarna coklat, perlahan Kai mencium bibir mungil Futaba dengan lembut membuat Futaba merasa tenang.

Selama 3 menit merekapun melepaskan ciumannya, Kai melihat wajah Futaba yang memerah, Futaba yang di lihat oleh Kai membuang mukanya karena dia malu, Kai makin gereget kepada Futaba lalu dia mengecup kening Futaba dan mengangkat tubuh Futaba menuju tempat tidur Futaba yang besar.

Oke mereka melanjutkannya lagi, dalam posisi yang sama cuman di tempat yang berbeda, Kai menatap kembali Futaba yang ada di bawahnya.

"Futaba"

Kai bertanya sambil memandang lekat Futaba yang terlihat cantik di matanya, Futaba mengangguk dan menutup matanya, Kai lalu mengulang pekerjaan yang dia lakukan tadi di lantai.

Kai mencium bibir Futaba dengan lembut sambil sesekali Futaba menggeliat karena ciuman Kai yang makin lama makin dalam, Kai menatap wajah Futaba yang memerah , lalu di perlahan memasukan tangan kanannya kedalam baju Futaba yang besar itu Kai berhenti di perut ramping Futaba dan mengelusnya perlahan membuat Futaba menggeliat kegelian, merasa cukup dengan bibir Futaba, Kai menurunkan kecupannya dia bernafas tenang di leher Futaba seperti mencari wangi yang dia inginkan.

Kaipun berhenti dari hisap-menghisapnya (?) setelah mendapatkan aroma badan Futaba yang membuatnya tenang lalu mengecup pelan bagian yang menurut Kai wangi itu, Kai menjilat dan sedikit menggigit leher Futaba tersebut.

"aah. . . ."

Rintih Futaba kesakitan ketika lehernya yang putih itu digigit Kai, Kai sedikit tersentak lalu dia menjilat bekas gigitannya itu dengan perlahan dan Futabapun diam dan menapa kepaka Kai yang masih bertengger di lehernya, Kai selesai menjilat lehet Futaba dan tersenyum kepada Futaba dan mengecup bibirnya lagi dan sekarang semakin dalam. tangan Kai meneruskan pekerjaannya sekarang dia meraba bagian dada Futaba dengan lembut dan sedikit memijattnya.

"aaaah~"

Desah Futaba membuat Kai merinding, Kai kaget dan berhenti pada saat mendengar desahan pertama Futaba yang dia dengar, dengan perlahan dia bergerak dari tubuh Futaba, Futaba yang heran hanya diam sambil mengedip-ngedipkan pelan matanya yang entah mengapa terasa lelah.

"Kai?"

Tanya Futaba dan berdiri di depan Kai yang sedang merunduk sambil memegang keningnya, Futaba takut kalau dia berbuat sesuatu yang membuat Kai kecewa atau berbuat salah, Futaba menarik wajah Kai yang sedang merunduk, dan menatapnya dalam.

"ada apa dengan mu? Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah?"

Tanya Futaba kepada Kai yang menatap kembali dirinya, Kai tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar membuat Futaba kebingungan.

"eeh? Kenapa?"

Tanya Futaba heran kepada Kai, Kai tiba-tiba memeluknya dan meletakkan wajahnya di perut Futaba.

"kau membuatku untuk mengentikannya!"

Ucap Kai yang sedang asik memeluk Futaba.

"eh? Aku? Ma~maaf"

Lirih Futaba kepada Kai, Kai keluar dari pelukannya dan melihat wajah Futaba yang sedikit sedih.

"ahahahaha, bukan itu maksud ku, aku sangat senang sekali kau membuatku berhenti seperti itu"

Ucap Kai dengan senyumannya yang manis menambah keheranan Futaba.

"eeh? Maaf Kai aku ga ngerti"

Kata Futaba kepada Kai yang menatapnya dari bawah, Kai pun tersenyum ramah dan berdiri lalu mencium kening Futaba dengan lembut.

"ini bukan saatnya, aku tidak mau kau rusak oleh ku sebelum kau menikah, aku akan menunggunya setelah kita menikah nanti, jadikan surprise hahahaha"

Ungkap Kai panjang lebar kepada calon istrinya itu sambil tertawa bahagia, sedangkan Futaba dia merasa terharu dengan perkataan Kai langsung memeluknya hangat, Kai membalas pelukannya.

"hmm karena diluar ada badai kau mau pulang gimana?"

Tanya Futaba memecahkan keheningan di sela-sela pelukan romantisnya bersama sang calon suami.

"apa? Asatagaaa aku tidak menyadarinya, ahahahaha"

Kai tertawa lalu Futaba pergi menuju dapur.

"sebaiknya kita makan dulu, lalu tidur, oh iya Kai sebaiknya kau mandi, kau bau asem"

Ucap Futaba polos sedangkan Kai hanya diam membatu dengan senyumannya yang tidak pernah pudar.

Setelah 30 menit berlalu Kai selesai mandi dan mereka menyantap makan malam bersama-sama dengan tentram dan juga tenang padahal di luar bergemuruh badai salju yang sangat dahsyat, karena Kai tidak bisa pulang akhirnya dia menginap dari apartement milik Futaba dengan penuh pertimbangan dan beberapa perdebatan sayang, akhirnya Kai tidur di sofa yang agak besar itu, Futaba sudah merelakan sebagian tempat tidurnya tapi dengan penuh rasa Hormat Kai menolak dan akhirnya mereka tidur di tempat yang berjauhan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 malam Futaba tidur nyenyak di kasurnya yang hangat sedangkan Kai dia merasa kedinginan dan bergemetar hebat, dia sadar bahwa aliran listrik padam dan penghangat ruangan tidak berkerja, dengan terpaksa dia bangun dari tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat Futaba berniat meminta selimut tambahan.

"futabaaa. . ."

Kai mengguncangkan sedikit tubuh Futaba agar dia bangun, alhasih Futaba bangun dengan manisnya.

"hmm? Kai? Kenapa?"

Tanya Futaba sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"aku kedinginan minta selimut lagi dong"

Pinta Kai dengan wajah ngantuknya.

"ga ada Kai udah habis"

Ungkap Futaba yang setengah bangun dari tidurnya.

"apa? Aduuh tapikan dingin!"

Kai curhat didalam kesengsaraannya, Futaba yang mendengarkan merasa kasihan lalu melihat kearah Kai yang memamang terlihat menggigil, Futabapun duduk dan menyuruh Kai untuk tidur bersamanya.

"disini hangat"

Ucap Futaba sambil menggeserkan tubuhnya sedikit agar Kai bisa masuk, Kai cengok dengan perintah Futaba, karena dingin terpaksan Kai tidur dengan Futaba dan TIDAK melakukan hal-hal aneh mungkin.

Merekapun tertidur, karena udara semakin dingin Kai akhirnya merasakan kedinginan itu lagi, dia mengigil dan sesekali menggesekan tangannya ke tubuhnya, Futaba yang mendengar suara itu melihat perlahan, walaupun gelap dia bisa melihat Kai yang masih menggil.

Dengan cepat Futaba memeluk Kai kedalam pelukannya membuat Kai agar tidak menggigil lagi.

"futabaa. ."

Terdengar sura kecil dari Kai, Futaba cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya.

"eeh? Kok di lepas?"

Tanya Kai dengan wajah tidurnya yang heran.

"e~eh ma~maaf"

Jawab Futaba dengan senyumannya.

"tolong peluk aku lagi, aku kedinginan"

Ujar Kai sambil membuang mukannya kedalam bantal, Futaba yang senang dengan ucapan Kai lalu memeluk kembali sang calon suami kedalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Futaba!"

Ucap Kai lagi.

"ya!"

Jawab Futaba pelan.

"aku tidak bisa tidur, maukah kau menyanyi untuk ku?"

Pinta Kai dengan bisikannya, Futaba mengangguk.

"baiklah aku akan menyanyikan Pledge untuk mu"

Ucap Futaba sambil memeluk Kai, Kai tersenyum dengan ucapan Futaba yang membuatnya senang itu.

"haaa. .aku mulai ya"

Ucap Futaba, Kai mengangguk pelan.

"kizutsuketa ato tashika. . .kizukenakatta koto. . . . ayamachi no kazu kimi o motome. . . mitsume aeta hazu sa. . ."

Kai mulai menutupkan matanya sambil mendengarkan suara merdu Futaba yang membuatnya tenang.

"chiisana uso ga hibi o umete ita. . .utagai o kawasu you ni. . . ushinau imi o kokoro ga shiru. . . tachi tsukusu nidome no fuyu. . .kimi wa mienai asu ni tomadoi. . . koe wo age naiteita ne. . .kotoba wo sagasu koto mo de kizu ni. . . ochiru namida o hirotta. . . .hmm!"

Futaba tersenyum dan berhenti bernyanyi pada saat melihat Kai yang sudah tertidur dalam pelukannya.

"oyasuminasai~"

Futaba mencium kening Kai lembut lalu tidur sambil memeluk Kai dan akhirnya mereka tertidur berpelukan seperti Teletubbies XD

Malam berganti pagi, banyak burung-burung bernyanyi, ada juga yang menari, mandi juga begosip (?) Futaba dan Kai masih tertidur di atas kasur Futaba yang besar mereka terlihat sangat nyaman dengan pelukan mereka.

* * *

><p>TRRRRT TRRRRT TRRRRT terdengar suara ponsel Kai yang berbunyi dengan keras, seketika Kai bangun dan mengambil Ponsel yang masih dia simpan di saku celananya.<p>

PIIP

"hhhmm?"

Ucap Kai kepada ponselnya.

"KAAII! DIMANA LU? GUA CARI DI RUMAH LU GA ADA!"

Terdengar suara cempreng Uruha yang langsung membuatnya terbangun dan duduk, Futaba yang masih memeluknya bergerak sedikit dan terus tidur, Kai yang melihat Futaba tersenyum manis lalu membangunkannya.

"futabaaa~ ayo bangun sudah pagi. ."

Ucap Kai sambil menggerakkan tubuh Futaba yang sedang tidur itu.

"iyaaa. . . ."

Jawab Futaba sambil menggeliat, dan duduk di sebelah Kai yang masih memegang ponselnya.

"Ohayou~"

Ucap Kai langsung mencium bibir Futaba yang sedang menguap dengan cepat sampai membuat Futaba tertidur kembali.

"mmm. . .khhhhhyyy"

Teriak Futaba dengan wajah kagetnya yang memerah sambil mendorong pundak Kai perlahan, Kai melepaskan ciumannya.

"hmm? Sebentar saja!"

Ucap Kai lalu melanjutkannya lagi *lama-lama ini Fic penuh sama Lime =_=" author di asingkan ke mars*

Futaba yang sudah pasrah hanya diam membiarkan Kai menciumnnya sesekali berbedehem (?) tidak di sadari oleh Kai, Uruha yang masih menelponnya kaget dengan suara yang dia dengar di ponselnya, uruha mematung dengan ponsel yang dia tempelkan di telinga.

"astagaaa. . .ini kan masih pagi! Si kai lagi apa ya? Kok suaranya kayak yang. . ."

Pipi Uruha berubah mejadi merah pikirannya mulai berkelabat dengan suara yang dia dengar, dia berpikir hal yang aneh-aneh dan layak di sensor.

"hmmph. . haaaa"

Kai melepaskan ciuman selamat paginya untuk Futaba, Futaba yang diserang hanya merebahkan badannya dan mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"ka~kaiii"

Kata Futaba dengan suara yang ngos-ngosan.

"iya?"

Jawab Kai dengan wajahnya yang manis.

"i~ituuh. .haaa. . ponsel mu!"

Futaba menunjuk-nunjuk ponsel yang Kai masih pegang.

"a~aaakhh URUHAAAA!"

Teriak Kai pada ponselnya

"aaaarggh. . . .Kai! eh eh lu nginep di tempat si Futaba? Hayooo kalian udah ngapain!"

Uruha mengintograsi Kai yang sedang berblushing ria karena perkataannya, Kai terdiam tidak menjawab sedangkan Futaba yang sudah menemukan nafasnya (?) duduk di sebelah Kai dengan wajah yang penasaran, sekejap Kai memandang Futaba dan terlintas di pikirannya biar Futaba yang berbicara dengan uruha.

"fu~futaba katanya uru mau ngomong sama Futaba a~aku mau mandi dulu ya. .ehehe"

Kai memberikan paksa ponselnya ke tangan Futaba, Futaba yang heran dengan tingkah laku si calon suami hanya berdiam seribu kata dan mulai pembicaraannya dengan Uruha.

"haloo! Uruha?"

Tanya futaba kepada ponsel milik Kai itu.

(ganti posisi pengetikan)

Uru : a`aah Futaba, eh Kai nginep di tempat mu?

Futa : iya, memang kenapa?

Uru : apa si Kai berbuat sesuatu

Futa : eh? Maksudnya?

Uru : yaa melakukan sesuatau yang. . . .hmm yang gitu. . .

Futa : yang Gitu? *berpikir* 'apaya? Aku ga tau, iya aja deh' Iya memang kenapa?

Uru : APA! *teriak*

Futa : *menjauhkan ponsel*

Uru : dia melakukan hal yang seharusnya pengantin baru lakukan?

Futa : *baru ngeh* e~eeeh? Bu~bukaan i~itu. . .hmm 'eh kemarin iya sih mau tapi ga jadi'

Uru : hayo mengaku! pasti kalian melakukannya kan? *ngotot

Futa : hmm kalau itu sih engga jadi~ *polos*

Uru : ga jadi? *melongo 0.0

Futa : i~iya ga jadi. . . .*blushing

Uru : K.. . . kaaaaiiii. . . .asstagaaaaa *terduduk lemas

Futa : eeeeh? Uruha! Kenapa?

Uru : engga, hmm. . . .kenapa kalian tidak melakukannya *kecewa

Futa : eh!itu kata Kai belum waktunya, biar nanti saja agar surprise! hahahaha *tertawa

Uru : belum waktunya 'itulah sahabatku yang gentle' *senyum ga jelas* oh iya Kai sudah melamar mu?

Futa : iya. . . .sudah waktu tadi malam *mandangin cincin

Uru : hmm *tersenyum* selamat ya

Futa :iya makasih *senyum

TAP TAP TAP

Kai yang telanjang dada *author mimisan* habis mandi menghampiri Futaba yang masih duduk sambil tertawa bersama ponselnya.

"e~eeh Kaai?"

Futaba kaget melihat dada Kai yang sispek, membuatnya membulatkan matanya besar-besar, membuat Kai ikut kaget.

"eeh? Kenapa?"

Tanya Kai sambil berhenti menggesekkan handuk ke rambutnya yang basah.

"kyaaaaaaaa~~"

Futaba menutup mukanya karena malu melihat Kai yang telanjang dada, Kai kaget lalu mendekat kepada Futaba yang masih terduduk lemas di kasurnya.

"hei hei! Kenapa?"

Tanya Kai yang duduk di samping Futaba.

"pakai bajumu!"

Perintah Futaba yang masih menutup mukanya karena malu, Kai memandang tubuhnya dan bergegas memakai bajunya, wajahnya pun terlihat merah karena ini pertama kalinya dia menampakkan dadanya di depan Futaba.

1 setengah jam berlalu Kai meminta ijin kepada Futaba untuk pergi dan dia bilang rahasia, Futaba membiarkannya dan mengantarkan sampai di tempat parkiran mobil.

"aku pergi dulu ya!"

Ucap Kai kepada Futaba yang berdiri di depannya.

"iya, hati-hati ya"

Jawab Futaba kepada Kai dengan senyumannya yang manis, Kai menjawab dengan tatapan ramah rasanya dia tidak ingin meninggalkan senyuman Futaba, ingin sekali dia menatap wajah tersenyumnya itu setiap saat, Kai menggenggam kedua tangan Futaba.

"aku berjanji, aku akan menikahi mu, hmmm kita menikah seminggu setelah konser kita di Osaka yu!"

Ajak Kai yang sontak membuat Futaba kaget.

"eeh? Secepat itu kah? Konserkan 2 minggu lagi!"

Ungkap Futaba dengan wajahnya yang polos.

"aaiiih semakin cepat semakin baik, benarkan! ahahaha!"

Kai tertawa lalu memeluk Futaba dengan erat.

"aku tidak mau kehilangan mu, aku ingin cepat-cepat mendapatkan mu seutuhnya!"

Dari suaranya Kai terdengar sangat serius, Futaba terharu dan memeluknya kembali.

"kau janji? Kau janji akan mendapatkan ku seutuhnya?"

Tanya Futaba kepada Kai tidak kalah serius.

"aku berjanji!"

Kai tersenyum kepada Futaba.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menunggu mu"

Futaba menyodorkan kelingkingnya Kai yang melihat mengkailkan kelingkinnya dan mereka tertawa bahagia, adengan romantis mereka hari ini di akhiri dengn ciuman panas di depan mobil ferarri Kai yang berwarna biru tua itu.

"hmmm"

Terlihat gadis berambut coklat sebahu dan bermantel coklat muda berseringai sambil menggenggam tangannya keras.

5 menit berlalu Kai melepaskan ciuman panasnya dari Futaba lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya dan perlahan membawanya pergi meninggalkan Futaba, Futaba melambaikan tanggannya, Kai yang melihat membukakan kaca jendelannya dan mengeluarkan kepalanya (?)

"aku janji! Akau janji! Tunggulah aku Kurahasi Futaba"

Teriak Kai dan sekejap membaut Futaba tersenyum Haru, Lalu Kaipun meninggalakan Futaba yang sekarang sedang berjalan kearah apartementnya.

Pada saat Futaba berniat masuk kedalam Lift seseorang memasukkan tangannya di sela-sela leher Futaba yang jenjang

GREP

Futa yang kaget sontak akan teriak tetapi perkataan Orang itu membuatnya diam.

"jika kau ingin selamat diam dan jangan teriak!"

Terdengar suara cantik dari orang yang mengarahkan pisau lipat di lehernya itu, Futaba terdiam sambil sesekali menelan ludahnya.

"ka~kau siapa? Apa yangkau inginkan?"

Tanya Futaba hati-hati sambil melihat pisau lipat yang ada di lehernya itu.

"aku? Hmm aku yang selalu memberikan bingkisan manis untuk mu!"

Ucap sang penjahat dengan nadanya yang manis, Futaba kaget mendengar ucapan sang gadis itu lalu mengingat semua kiriman yang dia dapat.

"kau! Kau yang salalu menerorku!"

SRAAK GREEP Futaba yang sedikit bergerak membuat dirinya dalam masalah tenaganya tidak bisa keluar karena kuncian leher dari sang pejahat terlalu kuat.

"hei hei! Berhentilah! Aku tidak ingin membunuh mu sekarang!"

Sang penjahat memandang leher Futaba dan melihat kissmark yang di buat Kai semalam.

"ini! Apa Kai yang melakukannya?"

Kata sang penjahat dengan nada Kasar dan juga tinggi sepertinya dia marah melihat tanda itu, Futaba terdiam lalu menjawab dengan santai.

"iya, Kai yang melakukannya!"

"APA!"

Penjahat itu menggesekkan giginya karena kesal mendapat jawaban itu dari Futaba dengan cepat sang penjahat mengoreskan pisaunya keleher Futaba.

SREET

"aaakh!"

Futaba terjatuh dengan leher yang berdarah walaupun tebasannya tidak dalam tapi rasanya sangat perih sekali, Futaba melirik penjahat yang sudah membuatnya begini, dan terlihat wajah yang tidak asing baginya.

"u~utadaaa!"

Ucap Futaba yang kaget melihat Utada Hikaru mantan kekasih Kai yang cuman pacaran 7 hari itu.

"apa kabar Futaba-Chan. . .ahahahaha!"

Utada tertawa seperti orang gila *Author di tendang fans Utada

"ta~tapi. . kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku?"

Tanya Futaba yang heran karena selama ini dia tidak pernah berbuat salah kepada Utada.

"apa! Kau tidak menyadarinya! Kau telah membuat hati ku terluka kau tau!"

Bentak Utada kepada Futaba yang masih terduduk di lantai berkeramik kream itu.

"kau telah merebut Kai dari ku! Kau telah merebut semua milik Kai dari ku! Seharusnya aku yang dia lamar, dan seharusnya aku yang dia cium bukan KAU!"

Utada menangis sambil marah-marah tidak karuan, karena tempat Parkiran kosong jadi tidak ada satu orang pun yang melihat mereka.

"KAU SUDAH MEREBUT KAI DARI KU!"

Teriak Utada membuat Futaba memandang khawatir.

"ahahaha, aku akan merusak hati mu Futaba, aku akan membunuh Kai! ahahaha"

Utada berbicara seperti orang mabuk dan mengangkat Tasnya besar dan penuh dengan barang-barang lalu BRUAK BRUAK BRUAK 3 kali dia pukulkan ke kepala Futaba yang masih terduduk lemas itu Futaba hanya menahan dengan tangannya, karena semakin kesal Utada menarik kerah baju Futaba dan mengangkatnya.

"kau dulu yang harus matii!"

Ucap Utada lalu dia meninju muka Futaba sampai dia menabrak tembok dengan kasar Futaba hanya menahan sakit tidak bisa melawan Karena rasa sakitnya tidak tertahankan, Utada yang masih melihat Futaba membukakan matanya bertambah kesal semakin lama dia memukuli wajah Futaba lalu dia mencari barang keras dan menemukan sebongkah Kayu besar dan segera mengambilnya.

"Kau akan mati Futaba"

Ucap Utada sambil memukuli Futaba dengan balok Kayu yang dia dapat, BRUAK satu pukulan mengenai bahu Futaba BRUAK dua pukulan mengenai kepala Futaba

"ARGH!"

Teriak Futaba kesakitan dia tersungkur di tembok lift lalu dia terduduk lemas, sambil mengatur nafasnya yang menahan sakit, Utada berjongkok di depannya lalu menarik wajah Futaba sambil menunjukkan pisau lipatnya Futaba membukakan matanaya besar-besar melihat pisau yang mengkilat itu..

"sayang sekali wajah secantik ini aku lukai"

SREET SREET Utada menciumkan ujung pisaunya ke pipi mulus Futaba dengan perlahan.

"bagaimana? Apa sakit?"

Tanya Utada kepada Futaba yang menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit di pipinya, dengan perlahan Utada mengoreskan pisau itu lurus dari kening melewati pelipis mata lalu pipinya dan berakhir di dagu Futaba yang sembab karena pukulan Utada sekarang bertambah dengan darah yang keluar dari luka sayatan yang di berikan Utada kepada wajah Futaba.

"haaa. . . .sebentar lagi aku yakin kau akan mati. . ahahahaha"

"kalau kematian ku agar Kai tidak di bunuh oleh mu aku rela"

ucap Futaba menatap kasihan Utada lalu menendang Utada sampai terjatuh.

"dasar KAAAUUU!"

Utada menarik kepala Futaba dan DUAGH dia mendorongnya sampai berbenturan keras dengan tembok beton yang ada di belakang Futaba, Futabapun pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"hahahahaha dasar Berengsek!"

Ucap Utaba lalu menendang Futaba dengan keras sampai akhirnya seketika Futaba bersender di tembok sebelah lift.

"ahahahaha Kai tunggu lah aku!"

Ucap Utada sambil menjauh dari Futaba yang terlihat menurutnya sudah mati, Utada masuk kedalam mobil Vanquish putihnya sambil membawa balok yang penuh dengan darah agar tidak ada bukti dan meninggalkan Apartement itu menyusul Kai.

"ka~kaaaaiiii!"

Ucap Futaba sambil merogoh sakunya dengan tangan yang bergemetar, leher dan kapalanya terlihat penuh dengan darah, dengan perlahan dan sedikit penglihatan dia menelepon seseorang dan itu adalah Reita.

"hallo? Futaba Chan? Ini aku Ruki maaf Reitanya sedang di kamar mandi ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Terdengar suara manis dari Ruki yang menjawab panggilannya, perlaharn Futaba menarik Ponselnnya menuju ketelinganya yang sudah bersimbah darah.

"ru~rukiiiii!"

Ucap Futaba perlahan menahan sakit, Ruki yang mendengar sura Futaba yang seperti sedang sekarat kaget lalu dia beranjak dari duduknya dan bertanya kepada Futaba

"futaba-Chan ada apa dengan mu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanya Ruki cemas dan terdiam menunggu jawaban dari futaba.

"te~tempat Par~kirr! A~akkuuu! A~apar~tement. . .ka~kaaaiii. . . ."

PRAK tangan Futaba sudah tidak kuat lagi memegang ponsel tersebut lalu dia menjatuhkannya dengan keras membuat Ruki semakin khawatir.

"futaba? FUTABAAA? KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA? HALLO? FUTABA? AYO JAWAAB!"

Ruki berteriak Histeris kepada ponsel Reita.

"astaga apa yang terjadi! Aku harus bergegas tapi kemana? Tunggu, dia bilang apartement, parkiran aparterment, ah aku harus kesana"

Ruki bergegas memakai Mantelnya dan mengambil kunci mobil.

"hei hei kau mau kemana?"

Tanya Reita yang sudah rapih mendekat kearahnya

"Rei! Aduh cepat pakai mantelmu! Ayo kita ke apartement Futaba"

Jawab Ruki dengan wajah gelisah.

"eh? Maksudmu?"

Reita kebingungan dengan perkataan Ruki itu.

"sudah cepat-cepat, di mobil nanti aku jelaskan"

Ruki menarik REita yang mengambil mantel hitamnya.

* * *

><p>CKIIITTT<p>

Suara mobil berhenti di Beast Agency Kai berjalan dengan wajahnya yang bahagia sambil sesekali memainkan kunci mobilnya.

"ZEROOO!"

Kai memanggil Zero sang fotografer yang sedang berjalan entah mau kemana.

"eh? KAI ! wahahaha sedang apa kau disini?"

Tanya Zero sambil berjalan mendekati Kai yang terlihat senang itu.

"hmm aku cuman mau meminta sesuatu saja"

Ucap Kai dengan wajah sedikit malu

"sesuatu? Apa itu? Dengan senang hati Zero sang fotografer akan memberikannya"

Ucapnya bangga, Kai hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"ahahaha begini sebenarnya aku dan Futaba-Chan a~akan. . hmmm. Akan menikah!"

Ujar Kai malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Zero yang mendengar pernyataan Kai membukakan mata dan mulutnya lebar-lebar sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Kai.

"astagaaa! Aku tidak percaya. . ternyata pasangan yang aku idam-idamkan akan menikah juga!"

Jawab Zero sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tidak percaya, Kai hanya tersenyum.

"hmm, bagus itu aku akan merestui kalian, oh iya apa yang mau pinta dariku ini?"

Tanya sang fotografer lagi dengan wajah normalnya.

"hmm. . .aku minta foto-foto kemarin kau jadikan foto pra wedding kami, bisakan?"

Tanya Kai dengan wajah kucingnya.

"apa? Cuman itu saja? Aaah hal kecil seperti itu bisa aku atasi dengan cepat"

Jawabnya sambil menepuk dadanya.

"ahahaha dan juga menjadi fotografer di pesta pernikahan ku nanti! Jadi mohon bantuannya ya!"

Zero terkejut tidak percaya, hal yang dia inginkan terwujud juga.

"tentu Kai tentu aku dengan senang hati. . . .a~aku. . aku akan menjadi fotografer kalian a~aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian"

Zero sedikit menangis Kai yang melihatnya dengan senyuman bahagia.

"baguslah ahahaha"

* * *

><p>"Rei, di sebelah mana liftnya?"<p>

Tanya Ruki yang sudah sampai di parkiran apartement Futaba, dan mencari-cari Futaba yang tidak ada lalu mereka memutuskan pergi ke apartemannya sebelum itu mereka harus menaiki lift agar bisa menuju tempat Futaba.

"itu di sebelah sana"

Kata Reita menunjuk petunjuk arah yang ada di depannya, lalu mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lift yang mereka maksud dan melihat Futaba yang duduk menyender dengan darah dimana-mana.

"ru~ruki i~itu"

Reita terbata-bata melihat Futaba yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan

"FUTAABAAAAAAAA!"

Teriak Ruki lalu dia berlari dan Reita mengikutinya dari belakang.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

Suara langkah kaki mereka memecahkan keheningan tempat tersebut, Ruki yang sudah sampai duluan memeluk Futaba dam melihat kepala yang berdarah juga leher tidak lupa wajahnya yang rusak seketika Ruki menganggap Futaba sudah meninggal.

"re~reitaa. . a~apa dia masih hidup?"

Tanya Ruki dengan wajah yang memerah dan tangan yang gemetaran dia duduk memeluk Futaba dari belakang menyenderkan tubuh Futaba di tubuhnya yang kecil, Reita yang kaget mendengar perkataan Ruki langsung mengecek detak jantung Futaba.

"dia masih hidup! Sebaiknya kita bawa kerumah sakit!"

Reita langsung mengangkat tubuh Futaba dan lalu berlari kearah mobil mereka, Ruki memunguti ponsel Futaba dan tidak sengaja menemukan gantungan besi berbentuk kucing yang sepertinya dia kenal, dia mencoba mengingat milik siapa tapi karena keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan dia berlari menuju mobil Reita dan duduk di kursi penumpang sambil menidurkan Futaba di pangkuannya.

"REITA! CEPAAT AKU TAKUT DIA MATII!"

Ruki tidak bisa memendung ke khawatirannya melihat Futaba yang penuh dengan darah itu, Reita yang sedikit panik juga hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menancap Gas secepat mungkin.

"futabaaa bertahanlaah!"

Ucap Ruki sambil membersihkan darah yang hampir mengering di wajahnya Futaba.

"ka~kaaaaiiii!"

Terdengar Suara kelauar dari bibir Futaba, Ruki langsung menagkap suara itu.

"REI FUTABA BICARAA!"

Ruki berteriak kepada Reita yang berada di depannya, Reita bertanya kepada Futaba secara langsung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"futaba!Siapa yang malakukan ini? siapa?"

Tanya Reita Ruki terdiam dan melihat gerak gerik mulut Futaba yang berbicara.

"re~reiii!u~uta. . utaaadaaaa!"

Ruki dan Reita kaget mendengar jawaban dari Futaba, mereka mencoba menyangkal karena mana mungkin Utada yang teman mereka juga melakukan hal seperti itu, dari sejak itu Ruki mengingat gantungan besi yang berbentuk kucing itu dan dia ingat kalau itu percis dengan milik Utada yang selalu memakai gantungan itu.

"Reita, Futaba sepertinya benar, aku menemukan gantungan milik Utada di tempat tadi"

Ruki menyerahkan gantungan itu kepada Reita.

"tidak salah lagi!"

Ucap Reita sambil melihat gantungan itu.

"ruki!"

Terdengar suara lemas dari Futaba, Ruki langsung menggenggam tangan Futaba erta.

"iya apa?"

Jawab Ruki lembut.

"kai~kaai da~dalam ba~hayaaa, U~utadaaa, me~membuunuhhh! Ka~ka~kaaaiiii. ."

Futaba kembali pingsan, Ruki dan Reita membukakan matanya lebar-lebar.

"RUKI CEPAT HUBUNGI SI KAI!"

Perintah Reita cepat Rukipun bergegas menelepon Kai, tapi alhasil nihil, ponsel Kai sedang sibuk sepertinya dia sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"rei dia sepertinya lagi menelepon seseorang"

Ucap Ruki lemas meminta jawaban dari Reita.

"aaah sial! Ya sudah nanti saja sebaiknya kita kerumah sakit dulu!"

Lalu merekapun sampai di rumah sakit dengan selamat, Futaba langsung dibawa reita kedalam Ruang UGD lalu merekapun menunggu di luar dengan wajah khawatir apalagi Ruki yang sudah tidak bisa memendung air matanya.

Sedangkan Kai sekarang dia sedang berada di sebuah butik, dengan seperti biasa wajahnya sangat bahagia entah mengapa, TAK seseorang menepuk pundaknya lalu diapun berbalik.

"eh? Aaaahhh! Utadaaa!"

Teriak Kai kepada utada yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"hai Kai! Sudah lama tidak bertemu"

* * *

><p>OMG! ini Fic. . . . .ckckck tidak bisa berkata apapun saking abalnya, yaaaah apa boleh buat ini yang ada di pikiran saya =_=<p>

oh iya saya terima saran sama kritiknya *kayak apa aja* silahkan di REVIEW *di geplak panci

Jaaa~

salam hangat Ojou Yankumi ^^


	3. BAKA! KAAAAAIIIIIIIII!

**Chapter 3 ini abal syekali, maaf kalau ada kesalahan. . **

**silahkaaan m(_ _)m**

* * *

><p>"kebetulan sekali ya. Hahaha"<p>

Terdengar suara tertawa Kai kepada Utada, mereka sekarang sedang berjalan sambil melihat gaun-gaun putih yang indah-indah.

"hmm lihat Kai sepertinya yang itu bagus, cocok untuk Futaba!"

Ucap Utada kepada Kai yang berada di sampingnya

"aah benar bagus juga. . eh?"

TRRRRT TRRRT TRRRT

Terdengar suara ponsel Kai yang berbunyi dan itu terlihat panggilan dari Uruha.

"hallo! Ada apa Ru?"

Tanya Kai senang.

"Kai lu ada dimana?"

Tanya Uruha dengan nada tergesah-gesah, dan benar Uruha sedang berjalan bersama Aoi menuju Ruang UGD tempat dimana Futaba di urus.

"eeh? Aku lagi di butik, emang knapa ru?"

Tanya Kai heran mendengar suara Uruha yang seperti itu.

"APA? CEPAT KE RUMAH SAKIT!"

Bentak Uruha kepada Kai, Kai kaget kenapa tiba-tiba Uruha membentaknya.

"Hei Ru! Ada pa sih? Kok aku di suruh kerumah sakit?"

Tanya Kai kembali,Utada yang mendengar perkataan itu langsung kaget dan berbicara kepada Kai.

"Kai ayo cepat kita lihat-lihat lagi!"

Ucap Utada dengan suara genit.

"eh? KAI!LU LAGI SAMA SIAPA?"

Uruha marah karena di saat penting seperti ini Kai malah pergi bersama seorang perempuan

"eh, aku lagi sama Utada!"

Jawab Kai kepad Uruha dengan polosnya, Uruha yang sedang panic tentu saja marah kepada Kai yang tidak tau keadaan Futaba yang hampir sekarat itu.

"DASAR BODOH! FUTABA YANG SEDANG KRITIS DI RUMAH SAKIT KAU MALAH PERGI BERSAMA ORANG LAIN?"

Bentak Uruha dalam telepon dan langsung menutupnya, Kai yang mendengar perkataan Uruha langsung terdiam dan menatap kosong membayangkan apa yang Uruha bilang tadi.

"Kaiii! Ada apa?"

Tanya Utada kepada Kai yang termenung sambil menampakkan wajah yang sepeti ingin menangis juga khawatir.

"maaf Utada aku harus pergi"

Kai berlari menuju mobilnya, Utada yang melihat reaksi Kai hanya berseringai.

"hmm ini hanya permulaan Kai, haha"

Utada pergi dnegan wajah penuh dengan kemenangan, sedangkan Kai dia berlari sambil sesekali menubruk orang yang ada di hadapannya, sesampainya di mobil tanpa aba-aba dia melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang.

"Futaba. . futaba bertahanlaah"

Ucap Kai sambil menahan tangisnya dan menggas mobilnya dengan cepat, dia takut terjadi apa-apa kepada Futaba, di sepanjang jalan dia hanya menyebut nama Futaba.

* * *

><p>"Ruki bagaimana keadaan Futaba?"<p>

Tanya Uruha yang baru sampai dengan Aoi di sampingnya, Ruki merunduk menyesal.

"aku belum tau sejak tadi dokter belum keluar"

Merekapun merunduk bersamaan sambil berdoa meminta agar Futaba baik-baik saja.

"oh iya si Kai?"

Tanya Ruki kepada teman-temannya.

"dia! aku sudah hubungi, katanya dia lagi ada di butik sama si utada"

Jawab Uruha kesal, Ruki dan Reita saling berpandangan.

"apa? Utada?"

Bentak Ruki, Uruha mengannguk dan bertanya

"emang kenapa?"

Ruki menjawab

"Futaba bilang kalau orang yang melaukan hal itu adalah Utada, Uruha dan Aoi saling memandang tidak percaya.

"astagaaa! Tapi mana mungkinkan?"

Ucap Aoi meminta pejelasan lebih lanjut.

"aku tidak tau pasti, tapi aku menemukan gantukan kucing ini di tempat Futaba terluka"

Ruki menunjukkan gantungan tersebut kepada Uruha dan Aoi mereka menelitinya dan benar kalau mereka ingat kalau itu sama seperti milih Utada.

"tapi untuk menyelidikinya lebih lanjut aku sudah menghubungi petugas keamanan yang menyimpan video CCTV dan manager sudah mengambilnya tadi"

Tambah Reita pikirannya memang cepat dari teman-teman yang lain.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat cepat dan terlihat sosok Kai yang berlari menuju arah UGD, Ruki, Reita dan Aoi melihat senang Kai yang datang dengan selamat, sedangkan Uruha memberi ancang-ancang dan meninju muka Kai yang terlihat khawatir itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

BRUAK

Kai terjatuh dan duduk di lantai sambil memegang wajahnya yang mendapat tinjuan keras dari Uruha .

"DASAR BODOH! KEMANA SAJA KAU!"

Bentak Uruha emosi dan menarik kerah baju Kai dan mencoba memukulnya lagi, Aoi yang melihat Uruha langsung menariknya agar tidak melakukan keributan di rumah sakit, sedangkan Reita dan Ruki menolong Kai yang terdiam menerima semua pukulan den perkataan Uruha dia sadar bertapa khawatirnya Uruha kepada Futaba yang sudah dia anggap adik itu.

"sudah sudah!"

Ucap Aoi menyuruh Uruha diam sambil memeluknya.

"Kai kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tanya Ruki sambil membantu Kai berdiri.

"aku tidak apa, Futaba bagaimana?"

Tanya Kai kembali kepada Ruki, Ruki menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda kalau dia tidak tau, Kai terdiam dan merunduk, tiba-tiba pintu ruang UGD pun terbuka terlihat dokter keluar dengan maskernya, Kai yang melihat langsung mendekat begitu juga teman-temannya.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan Futaba? Bagaimana?"

Tanya Kai histeris membuat sang Dokter kewalahan.

"dia cuman kekurangan darah dan juga lehernya kami jahit karena ada beberapa luka sobek yang lumayan dalam, selebihnya dia tidak apa-apa, kepalanya terbentur sangat keras jadi dia hanya perlu istirahat saja"

Dokter itu membukakan maskernya lalu tersenyum ramah kepada Kai yang terlihat khawatir.

"bisakah aku menemuinnya?"

Tanya Kai terburu-buru kepada Dokter, sang Dokter menjawab dengan anggukan juga senyuman, dari situlah Kai langsung masuk tanpa aba-aba kedalam ruang UGD yang sepi. Uruha, Aoi, Ruki, dan Reita membungkuk sebentar kepada Dokter lalu pergi menyusul Kai yang sedang berdiri di samping Futaba, dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir.

"Futabaaaaaa. . . ."

Kai lemas melihat Futaba yang sedang tertidur di sebuah kasur Rumah Sakit dengan kepala juga leher yang di perban terlihat wajahnyayang penuh dengan luka memar dan juga terlihat sayatan di wajahnya, Kai lemas melihat keadaan Futaba dia duduk perlahan di kursi yang telah di sediakan di samping Futaba, Kai menggenggam tangan kanan Futaba yang di infus.

"futaba. . . .maafkan aku"

Lirih Kai sambil mengecup tangan Futaba, matanya merah dan meneteskan air mata yang selama ini dia pendam.

Ruki, Reita, Uruha dan Aoi memandang haru mereka dengan merundukkan kepala mereka.

"siapa yang melakukan semua ini kepada Futaba?"

Tanya Kai kepada teman-temannya, semua menatap Kai lalu Ruki bertatapan dengan Reita lalau mengangguk.

"sebenarnya mungkin ini. . hmm tapi aku menemukan ini di tempat Futaba di temukan"

Ucap Ruki lalu menunjukkan gantungan milik Utada yang dia temukan di tempat kejadian.

"ini! Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya"

Ucap Kai sambil memegang gantungan itu dan menelitinya.

"itu seperti milik Utada"

Ucap Reita membuat Kai tercengang.

"a~apa? Utada? Jadi yang kau maksud adalah Utada yang melukai Futaba?"

Kai beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu Reita dan Ruki mengangguk.

"mana mungkin. .mana mungkin!"

Kai masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Reita.

"mungkin juga Kai, kau tau kan Utada itu sangat menyukai mu! Mungkin dia benci jika Futaba selalu bersama mu!"

Ucap Uruha dengan wajahnya yang tidak percaya juga.

"padahal tadi dia baik sekali pada ku dan dia memberikan ku ucapan selamat karena aku akan menikah dengan Futaba"

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dia masih tidak percaya.

BRAK terdengar suara pintu ruang UGD yang terbuaka dan terlihat manager mereka yang membawa sesuatu.

"aku sudah mendapatkannya dan kalian pasti kaget melihatnya"

Ucap sang manager sambil memberikan flashdisk kepada Reita.

"ini! Apa ini?"

Tanya Reita pelan sambil melihat wajah sang manager yang ngos-ngosan.

"benar, ini rekaman dimana Utada berniat membunuh Futaba di tempat parkir itu! kalian tau Vidionya sangat Jelas sekali, sangat jelas, karena Futaba di aniyaya di pojok bawah tembok lift, percakapan merekapun terekam, ayo kita lihat"

Ucap sang manager lalu membukakan laptopnya, The Gazette langsung mendekatkan diri mereka kepada sanga manager yang sedang memulai memainkan rekaman tersebut, dan benar terlihat Utada yang langsung menyergap Futaba dengan pisau lipatnya.

"benar dia. . ."

Ucap Aoi sambil melihat dengan jelas rekaman itu, sedangkan yang lain memandang ngeri kejadian itu, Kai meremas tangannya sendiri melihat Futaba orang yang sangat di cintainya di lukai seperti itu, tanpa aba-aba Kai pergi dari mereka.

"KAI!"

Teriak Aoi yang melihat Kai pergi

"mau kemana kau?"

Tanya Aoi sambil memegang tangan Kai dan mencegahnya pergi, Kai yang merasa di hambat membalikkan badannya dan terlihat wajahnya yang marah. . .sangat marah wajahnya sudah seperti ingin memukul sesorang, Kai melepaskan tangan Aoi kasar.

"aku akan menemui Utada"

Ucapnya sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"KAAIII!"

Teriak Aoi, mereka hanya terdiam tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sedangkan Futaba dia masih tidak sadarkan diri membuat mereka bertambah khawatir.

* * *

><p>PIP PIP PIP<p>

Kai memencet ponselnya cepat sambil masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"hallo? Ada apa kai?"

Terdengar jawaban dari ponselnya.

"Utada, dimana kau sekarang?"

Tanya Kai menahan emosinya.

"eh? Aku sedang di café Violin emang ada apa kai?"

Tanya Utada balik sedangkan Kai mengingat tempat itu lalu segera menancap gas mobilnya.

"tunggu aku disana"

Ucap Kai lalu menutup pembicaraan.

* * *

><p>15 menit berlalu, Kai sudah tiba dimana Utada berada, terlihat Kai yang keluar dengan buru-buru sedangkan Utada sedang asik meminum kopi yang sudah dia pesan.<p>

'Utada. .'

Batin Kai sambil mendekati Utada.

"hmm? eh Kai kau sudah tiba!"

Ucap Utada dengan senyumannya pada saat melihat Kai datang menghampirinya BRAAK Kai memukul keras meja yang Utada tempati, seketika semua orang melihat kearahnya.

"ada apa Kai?"

Tanya Utada tanpa rasa bersalah.

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA ITU KEPADA FUTABA?"

Bentak Kai kepada Utada yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

"apa maksud mu? Aku tidak mengerti"

Jawab Utada dengan ekspresinya yang dingin

"MENGAKULAH, AKU TAU KAU YANG MENYAKITI FUTABA!"

Bentak Kai lagi dengan segenap emosinya yang salama ini dia tahan.

"kenapa kau menyangka jika aku yang melakukan hal itu?"

Utada meminum minumannya dan menjawab petanyaan Kai dengan santainya membuat Kai semakin marah.

"apa kau bilang? Kau masih tidak mau mengakuinya!"

Kai sedikit merendahkan suaranya

"untuk apa aku mengakui hal yang tidak aku lakukan"

Utada menatap dingin Kai yang terlihat sangat marah di hadapannya.

"utadaaa, aku tidak mengira kau seperti ini"

Kai kecewa karena Utada orang yang dulu pernah dia cintai ternyata mempunyai hati yang menurutnya kotor. Utada menatap mata Kai dengan penuh kedinginan dan juga ketenangan, seolah-olah dia tidak melakukan hal apapun yang dapat membuat orang lain terluka.

"aku sudah melihatnya Utada"

Lirih Kai kepada Utada, Utada yang mendengar perkataan Kai langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan juga ekspresi wajahnya.

"maksudmu?"

Tanya Utada memastikan

"aku sudah melihat mu memukul Futaba dan menyakitinya di dekat lift apartementnya"

Ucap Kai dengan wajahnya yang sedih

"ahaha, apa yang kau katakan Kai? Aku tidak mengerti?"

Utada tertawa dengan tawaan yang sedikit ketakutaan, sedikit demi sedikit keringat dinginnya keluar dari keningnya.

"MENGERTILAH UTADAAAA!"

Teriak Kai kepada Utada yang masih saja menyangkal

"AKU TAU KAU YANG MEMUKUL FUTABA DENGAN KAYU, MENJERAT LEHERNYA DENGAN PISAU LIPAT MU DAN JUGA BANTINGAN TAS MU ITU!"

Bentak Kai sekali lagi Utada tercengang kenapa Kai bisa mengetahui apa yang dia gunakan saat dia melukai Futaba.

"ke~kenapa. .ka~kau"

Utada gagap menjawab pertanyaan Kai

"ha~ kau. . .kau mengakuinya! Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu kpada Futaba? Apa salahnya! Kenapa kau lakukan itu? KENAPAAAAA?"

Teriak Kai dengan wajah yang hampir menangis

"kau hampir membunuhnya Utada. . ."

Tambah Kai, Utada diam tidak menjawab apapun, Kai mengintograsi niat Utada yang entah mengapa melakukan hal tersebut kepada Futaba, sedangkan di Rumah Sakit sendiri Uruha, Aoi, Ruki, Reita dan juga manager mereka duduk di Sofa yang telah di sediakan, Futaba sudah di pindahakan ke ruangan VIP dimana Ruangan itu hanya untuk Futaba seorang dan juga semua orang yang menjenguknya.

Terlihat sang manager yang sedang sibuk meladenni wartawan yang berkerumun di luar ruangan dimana Futaba di rawat, berita tentang hal yang Futaba alami cepat sekali tersebar.

"maaf manager bisa kami tau kondisi Futaba saat ini?"

Tanya salah seorang wartawan

"dia sedang istirahat mohon jangan di ganggu"

Ucap sang Manager Gazette sambil menghalau mereka masuk kedalam ruangan itu, sedangkan Reita, Ruki, Uruha dan Aoi terdiam tanpa kata sambil sesekali melihat Futaba yang diam tidak bergerak, sang manager yang sudah kewalahan akhirnya di bantu oleh polisi yang sudah dia sewa.

"haaaa~ mereka merepotkan sekali"

Ucap sang manager setelah wartawan-wartawan tersebut pergi dan ruangan di jaga polisi.

"manager apa Futaba akan baik-baik saja?"

Tanya Ruki dengan wajahnya yang khawatir.

"tentu saja dia akan baik-baik saja, lihat dia wajahnya walaupun sedikit ada luka dan memar tapi dia tetap cantik ahahahaha"

Manager mencoba membuat mereka semua terhenti dari pikiran khawatirnya, dan itu berhasil Aoi, Uruha, Reita dan Ruki akhirnya tersenyum ramah.

"lihat, sebentar lagi pasti dia sadar"

Ucap sang manager membuat semua orang menghampiri Futaba yang masih tertidur dengan damainya.

"aku hitung ya!"

Ucap sang manager penuh percaya diri

"manager mana mungkinkan Futaba sadar secepat itu"

Ucap Uruha menyangkal dengan apa yang akan di lakukan sang manager

"yeeeh si Uruha, coba dulu napa kek"

Sang manager menjawab dengan sewot, Uruha hanya terkikik.

"terserahlah"

Jawab Uruha dengan senyuman keritingnya.

"kita coba ya. . .5. . ."

Futaba tidak bergerak, semua orang melihat kearah sang manager yang bertingkah konyol.

"4. . . . . . ."

Manager membentuk jarinya melipat ibu jarinya dan perlahan dia layangkan kewajah para anak didiknya (?)

"hei ! hei! Itu baru empat, sekarang pasti. . .tigaaa. . . ."

Jari telunjuk Futaba tiba-tiba bergerak, semua membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan yang mereka lihat.

"kalian lihat tadi?"

Tanya Aoi pelan kepada teman-temannya dan juga sang manager yang masih tidak percaya.

"be~benar. . a~aku juga lihat"

Jawab Reita yang kaget juga

"manager cepat mulai lagi"

Kata Uruha sambil melihat jari Futaba yang masih bergerak.

"ba~baik. . . du~duaaaa"

Kepala Futaba sedikit bergerak dan matanya yang mulai berkejap-kerjap

"sedikit lagi sedikit lagi"

Ucap Ruki histeris sambil memukul pundak sang manager yang masih kaget

"sa~sa. . TUUU"

Teriak sang manager dan mereka langsung mendekatkan wajah mereka ke wajah Futaba seolah-olah tidak mau tidak di lihat oleh Futaba.

"mana? Kok dia malah berhenti bergerak?"

Tanya Aoi yang melihat Futaba sudah berhenti menggerakan jarinya apalagi kepalanya.

"iya tuh padahal tadi dia udah gerak-gerak"

Tambah Uruha yang manyun

"ah. . .ternyata mustahil"

Tambah Reita lagi dengan wajahnya yang kalem

"aaaah kok dia malah berhenti sih! Ini gara-gara manager yang teriak tadi waktu bilang satu!"

Ruki yang gereget memukul pundak sang manager yang lebih tinggi darinya

"eeh? Kok jadi aku yang disalahkan"

Manager tidak menerima dengan perlakuan anak-anaknya.

"HAAAAA~~~"

Mereka menghela nafas dan berniat kembali duduk ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

"yaah aku kira itu akan berhasil"

Manager menggelengkan kepalanya lalu membuang mukanya dan pergi perlahan

"memang berhasil kok!"

"eh~"

Semua orang berhenti sesaat, mereka mendengar suara manis itu lagi, Futaba yang sudah sadar tersenyum dengan posisi yang masih tertidur.

"aah mana mungkin. . tadi gara-gara aku teriak sih jadi Futaba ga bangun"

Sang manager masih tidak menyadarinya, dan juga anak-anaknya masih diam di tempat tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"ahahahaha kau hebat manager, kau bisa membuatku langsung sadar"

Futaba tertawa saat mendengar curhatan sang manager yang lirih

"ah masa sih akukan (o_o) eh? HAAAAAAA!"

Teriak sang manager pada saat dia menyadari kalau Futaba sudah sadar, semuapun berlari kearah Futaba yang masih dalam posisi tertidur itu.

"FUTABAAAA!"

Ruki memeluk Futaba dengan ertanya.

"sa~sakiiittt"

Lirih Futaba karena badannya yang masih sakit di peluk Ruki layaknya boneka panda.

"ma~maaf"

Ruki perlahan melepaskan pelukannya.

"iya nih Ruki ngapain juga peluk-peluk Futaba"

Seorang Reita yang jarang sekali mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu membuat Ruki, Uruha, Aoi dan juga Manager melongo

"apa?"

Reita kembali seperti semula, semuapun membenarkan wajahnya kembali (?)

"oh iya Futaba kau sudah baikan sekarang?"

Tanya Uruha lembut kepada Futaba

"yaa~ luamayanlah, hmm bisa bantu aku duduk?"

Pinta Futaba sambil ,mencoba duduk tapi tidak bisa, Aoi yang paling dekat dengan Futaba langsung membantunya perlahan, Aoi mendudukkan Futaba dan menyenderkannya.

"terimakasih Aoi"

Ucap Futaba baik kepada Aoi

"sama-sama, kapan saja aku siap kok menolong mu. . .Okee!"

Aoi mengedipkan matanya sambil mencolek pipi Futaba yang sedang terkaget-kaget itu, SREET GREP seketika Uruha menjewer telinga Aoi yang penuh dengan perincing itu.

"a~aaa aaakh u`uru. .le~lepas. ."

Aoi memegang tangan Uruha yang sedang menjewernya.

"kau itu dasar!"

Uruhapun melepaskan dengan hati setengah (?)

"oh iya Kai mana?"

Tanya Futaba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"kai. . . . ."

Jawab mereka lemas sambil merunduk

"eh? Ada apa dengan Kai? Apa dia kenapa-napa? A~akh"

Tanya Futaba kesakitan karena dia bergerak semena-mena dengan tubuhnya

"Dia sudah tau jika Utada yang melukaimu, lalu dia bergegas menemuinya"

Jawab Reita dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kemarahan sambil membenarkan posisi duduk Futaba

"APA? KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MENGHENTIKANNYA?"

Teriak Futaba kepada mereka dengan mata yang mengeluarkan air mata

"Aku sudah mencegahnya tapi dia tetap pergi"

Jawab Aoi menyesal, merekapun merunduk kembali

"u~utada bermaksud membunuh Kai"

Jelas Futaba kepada mereka semua

"apa maksudmu?  
>Tanya sang manager khawatir<p>

"sebenarnya dia berniat membunuhku pertamanya dan selanjutnya Kai, dia mengucapkan hal itu padaku"

Futaba tertunduk lemas sedangkan teman-teman Kai merasa seperti tersambar petir, mereka mengkhawatirkan Kai yang sejak tadi pergi menemui Utada.

"sebaiknya kita suruh Kai kembali"

Ucap Ruki pelan sambil menyentuh tangan Uruha agar menghubungi Kai

TRRRT TRRRT TRRRT TRRRT

Ponsel Kai berbunyi pada saat dia menunjuk-nunjuk Utada yang berdiri di hadapannya, Kai merogoh sakunya dan mengangkat panggilan dari Uruha.

"hallo"

Jawab Kai dengan nada yang menahan emosinya

"Kai sebaiknya kau kesini sekarang, ini ada hubungannya dengan Futaba"

Uruha mencoba menyeriuskan suaranya agar Kai merasa khawatir dan segera mengerjakan perintahnya

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan Futaba?"

Tanya Kai khawatir, Utada yang mendengarnya menyeringai kecil

"di~dia. . . keadaannya. . semakin kritis"

Ucap Uruha serius sambil Manahan tawa sedangkan Aoi menyikut lengan sang Uruha yang tertutup mantel coklat itu, sedangkan yang lain hanya tersenyum menahan tawa juga.

"APA? APA MAKSUD MU?"

Tanya Kai dengan wajah yang sangaaaat khawatir

"WWEEEK aku kan cuman becanda, cepat kesini Futaba sudah sadar Noh!"

Ucap Uruha santai kepada Kai yang terlihat sumeringah.

"haaa?apa? Futaba sadar?"

Kai tersenyum cerah, Utada yang mendengar perkataan Kai kaget tidak menyangka kalau Futaba masih hidup

'sial'

Batin utada sambil meremas roknya

"baiklah aku akan segera kesana"

Ucap Kai sambil meninggalkan Utada yang masih duduk melamun itu.

"hmm. . .apa boleh buat aku harus bunuh yang ini juga"

Utada keluar dari mejanya dan mengikuti Kai dari belakang.

"Uruha bagaimana Futaba apa dia kelihatan sangat sehat? Apa dia tersenyum? Apa dia tertawa? Atau apa?"

Tanya Kai banyak sekali dengan wajah yang senang sambil mendekati mobilnya yang berwarna biru tuanya itu.

"aaah bertanyanya satu-satu dong"

Uruha mengeluh kepada Kai

"hmm ya sudah, bagaiaman keadaan futaba sekarang"

Kai bertanya sambil masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menyalakannya.

"ya sekarang dia sedang di goda Aoi sama Ruki"

Jelas Uruha sambil menjewer Aoi yang dari tadi mencolek-colek Futaba

"heeei! Jangan goda dia!"

Ucap Kai sedikit iri dengan Aoi juga Ruki

"tenanglah Kai dia cuman aku toel-toel kok"

Ponsel Uruha sekarang Aoi yang pegang

"yeeeh! Jangan toel-toel Futaba ku Aoi!"

Kai sedikit marah sambil mengemudikan mobilnya dia menelepon menggunakan headseatnya agar tidak membuatnya ribet

"yaah kau ini Kai ga apalaah!"

Aoi sedikit mengeluh karena jeweran Uruha semakin kuat.

"sudah ah. .oh iya Aoi bisa aku bicara dengan Futaba?"

Pinta Kai dengan sedikit merajuk kepada Aoi

"iya iya. .ini Futaba si Kai mau ngomong"

Aoi memberikan Ponsel Uruha kepada Futaba yang terlihat heran

"ya hallo Kai!"

Terdengar suara Futaba yang Kai sangat rindukan

"futbaa! Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Tanya Kai lembut kepada sang kekasih

"hmm iya aku sudah merasa baikan ahaha, oh iya sekarang kau masih dimana?"

Tanya Futaba dengan suaranya yang khas

"5 menit lagi aku sampai ke rumah sakit"

Ujar Kai sambil melihat jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai di depannya itu.

"hati-hati ya Kai!"

Futaba sedikit agak khawatir dengan Kai

"iya aku hati-hati kok"

Jawab Kai dengan nada riang gembira

". . . . . .apa tadi kau bertemu Utada?"

Tanya Futaba hati-hati sambil menelan ludahnya sendiri

"iya, sial dia tidak mengakui hal yang sudah dia perbuat"

Ujar Kai dengan nadanya yang berat

"bukan itu yang aku maksud, apa dia melukaimu?"

Tanya Futaba dia masih tetap khawatir

"tidak Futaba, mana mungkin dia melukai ku, sudah kau jangan khawatir aku baik-baik saja kok"

"ta~tapi Kai perasaan ku tidak enak"

Ujar Futaba pelan Kai terdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu, sedangkan itu Utada mengikutinya dari belakang.

"awas kau Kai, aku akan membunuh mu! SEKARANG!"

Utada menancap gasnya dalam sekali sehingga mobilnya yang berwarna putih itu melaju dengan kecepatan maksimal, Kai yang mendengar suara derungan mobil Utada melihat kaca spionnya dan melihat plat nomor mobil Utada

"mobil Vanquish putih XX 111 XX"

Ucap Kai kepada Futaba yang masih dia hubungi

"hah? Apa maksudmu Kai? Vanquis putih XX 111 XX?"

Futaba heran dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai kepadanya, Kai tidak menjawab dia masih mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang (?) Utada yang melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat mulai menyusul Kai dan mobilnya setara dengan Kai.

"hei! Ada apa dengan mobil itu"

Ucap Kai pelan sambil melihat mobil Utada yang berada tepat di samping mobilnya, perlahan kaca mobil Utada terbuka dan melihatkan sosok Utada yang sedang mengendari mobilnya, dia tersenyum kepada Kai yang melihatnya, Kai juga membukakan kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Utada!"

Kai kaget pada saat melihat Utada yang sedang mengendari mobilnya, Futaba yang mendengar suara kekasihnya dalam ponsel itu mendekatkan ponsel tersebut agar suara Kai lebih jelas, Utada yang mengerti mimik muka Kai berseringai.

"HAHAHAHA. . . .MATILAH KAU KAIIIII"

Ucap Utada sambil melajukanmobilnya dan mendesak mobil Kai induk menepi, Kai yang merasa dirinya akan mendapatkan musibah segera berbicara kepada Futaba yang masih mendengarnya.

"Futaba! Jika aku kenapa-napa aku mohon kau agar menunggu ku dan memaafkan ku!"

Futaba yang mendengar perkataan Kai hanya terdiam kaget, dia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kai yang satu itu, yaa walaupun biasanya perkataan Kai selalu tidak nyambung tapi perkataan Kai yang satu ini membuatnya merasa bingung 100 keliling (?)

"Kai! Apa maksudmu?"

Tanya Futaba kepada Kai tapi Kai tidak menjawab karena dia sedang bertempur dengan Utada yang memaca Mobilnya sehingga mobilnya bergesekan dengan mobil Kai yang berwarna biru itu.

GRAS GRAK DRAK CKIIIT ARGH BRAAAK DRAAKS AKH.

Itulah yang terdengar Futaba yang masih berhubungan dengan Kai, dia mendengar suara mobil Kai yang bertubrukan keras dengan mobil yang dia tidak ketahui.

"KAI KAAAAIII!"

Teriak Futaba,kepada Ponsel Uruha yang sudah panas, teman-temannya yang melihat kaget melihat dan mendengar suara Futaba yang terlihat Khawatir itu.

"Futaba ada apa?"

Tanya Reita kaget kepada Futaba yang, perasaan Futaba mulai tidak enak, dia menggigil ketakutan sambil memegan ponsel Uruha dengan kedua tangannya, tangannya bergetar hebat, dan juga wajahnya yang Nampak pucat, perlahan Reita merebut ponsel yang masih menempel di telinga Futaba, Futaba hanya diam sambil menampakkan tatapan kosong di matanya.

"hallo Kai!"

Ucap Reita pelan dan langsung mendengar suara tubrukan keras mobil Kai dan juga suara erangan Kai yang membuat Reita bergidik ketakutan

BRUUAAK AKH

Itulah yang terdengar di telinganya, Reita membukakan matanya besar-besar suara itu sangatlah keras sampai-sampai gendang telinganya hampir rusak *PLAAK

"KAAAAAIIIIIIIIII"

Teriak Reita sekali lagi tanpa ada balasan dari Kai.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK"

* * *

><p><strong>Fiyuh. . . <strong>

**selesei dah ini Chap ke 3, kapan tamatnya ya? kagak tau juga =_=**

**maaf kayaknya banyak Typo tapi ya sudah lah. . .**

***lagi kurang bersemangat***

**terimakasih yang sudah mau baca desu. .**

**di Chap selanjutnya ada konflik juga pertemuan sang ayah juga sang anak, juga Aoi X Uru dan Ruki X Rei ada di Chap selanjutnya *mungkin PLAAK* dan Kai! aah baca saja nanti desuuu**

**yosh arigato dan Jaaa~~ **


End file.
